


Clarity

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Mating Bites, Smut, Veela Mates, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reuploaded by popular request. I in no way vouch for the quality of this fic.Hermione is Fleur's veela mate. They have sex. There's a bit of plot here and there. Features a terribly written french accent and g!p Fleur in one of the later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Since the first day Fleur Delacour entered Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, she had felt a draw towards England and Scotland. Something, instinct maybe, was telling her that she needed to be there. Despite the weather and the turmoil of the tournament, Fleur had been unusually happy that school year. Being part Veela, Fleur trusted in her instincts, and with the approval of her grandmother soon found a job at Gringotts so she could stay in the country. Time passed, and she grew to be close friends with Bill Weasley.

Throughout her childhood Fleur had been entranced by the stories her grandmother told her about Veela love. How she would eventually find her mate, her one true love, and would know instinctively upon meeting him or her, once she was of age. How she would bond with them, complete the three stages of the ritual to bind their very souls together. Her grandmother told grand tales of how Fleur would be finally complete, how her heart would sing the most beautiful of melodies for her magic to dance to with its mate.

Fleur dreamed of this, and everyday her eyes would dance around Gringotts, searching and hoping that it was her day. That she would gaze upon someone, look into their eyes and feel the magic she had been imagining since childhood. Instinct told her that it would be soon, demanded that she stay in England.

As time passed, Fleur became more and more discouraged as her mate refused to surface. Her heart ached more than ever, it yearned for someone, but she did not know who. Bill’s attentions grew further from platonic and at first Fleur half-heartedly refused his advances. She wanted something more, she wanted her mate.

Bill was so dear to her as a friend, so she tried to feel something more for him. His kisses were soft and kind, lips slightly chapped but gentle. She felt safe with him, and told herself that it was enough. She told herself this so often she began to believe it. The war was advancing and Fleur did not have all the time in the world to wait for her mate. She needed to take whatever happiness she could now. With a sad smile and a sinking feeling in her heart, Fleur agreed to marry Bill Weasley.

She didn’t questioned her decision, especially after the few days that summer when she had stayed at the Burrow. Something about those few days, as boring and mundane as they were, made her happier and she felt more complete than she had in some time. Spending time with Bill, his parents and siblings, and of course Harry and Hermione, she felt complete.

The night Albus Dumbledore died, Fleur knew something was wrong. She paced nervously, her skin itching with excess energy. Something was happening, she felt it in her bones. She needed to be somewhere. She was gathering her things to leave, to go somewhere other than her home, when the silvery form of a Patronus reached her, telling her of Dumbledore’s fate and Bill’s injury.

She rushed to Bill’s side, anguish in her heart at the thought of him being hurt. She was relieved to hear he wouldn’t develop lycanthropy, but she would have loved him all the same if he had. They shared a tearful reunion and she brought him home to recover.

Albus Dumbledore’s funeral was a somber affair, as it should be. Fleur was dressed impeccably in inky black dress robes out of respect for the late headmaster. She supported Bill as they hobbled to the seats. The ceremony was beautiful, all types of magic paying tribute to the noble wizard. She burrowed her face in Bill’s shoulder, shielding herself from the reality and taking comfort in his embrace. Tears in her eyes, Fleur looked around, surveying the attendees. Madame Maxine was bawling in Hagrid’s arms, and Fleur made a note to comfort her former headmistress after the ceremony.

Her gaze swept over more familiar faces, all pinched in grief. Harry looked like he was on the verge of either killing himself or someone else. His rage and grief were much more evident on his face than his scar had even been. Ron’s usually pale complexion was as red as his hair, freckles blending in perfectly with his rosy cheeks, and small tear tracks gleamed in the sunlight. Hermione was….

Fleur’s heart stopped in her chest as her breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t breathe. All it once her heart started again, a rapid beat pounding through her ears as she gasped for breath. Hermione….It was as if Fleur had gotten glasses and was truly seeing for the first time. Everything was clear as crystal now, the colors and the world itself more vibrant than she had ever remembered, Hermione shining brighter than any of the stars in the sky.

Fleur was exhilarated, she had found her mate, her intended. A small voice in the back of her head questioned this and a thousand other things. Surely she would have known about Hermione before now. Why hadn’t she recognized their connection during the Triwizard Tournament, or during the summer at the Burrow? The Veela reassured her, all would be fine in the end. Now was not the time for such trivial worries, it was time for celebration. Her magic seemed to leap from her body, bounding towards the one girl whose magic would complete its own.

Hermione felt something strange and she gasped audibly as she felt her magic leave her body unbidden. Fleur thought that Hermione’s simple breath of air was more enchanting than the Siren song of her ancestors. Hermione looked up towards Fleur and as their gazes met, their magic did as well. Brown met blue and Fleur felt like the Gryffindor was staring into her soul. Hermione was transfixed by Fleur, the beauty before her somehow not apparent until that very moment. She was in awe. Both could do nothing but stare as a flash of golden light stretched between the two with a mighty crack!

The commotion drew the attention of the crowd towards the two women, who still stood, simply staring silently at one another. “Er uh… Mione? Are you okay?” Ron said, reaching out to nudge the shoulder of the unresponsive girl. Hermione jumped at the unexpected contact, but stilled again as an unearthly snarl left Fleur’s lips. One thought ran through her mind, no one touches _her mate._ Ron snatched back his hand and a look of shock crossed his face. He took one step back from Hermione, and then stopped, staring at the two women in utter confusion.

All the guests of the funeral were silent now, watching the proceedings in front of them. Bill, seeing Fleur in this state, knew exactly what was happening. She had told him about Veela mates, shared with him details about her heritage that he knew he was privileged to know. Bill sighed in resignation and turned away, begrudgingly accepting of the turn of events but unwilling to watch as his love found hers.

Like magnets, they gravitated towards each other. Both moved together until they met in the middle, as one. Fleur’s hand cupped Hermione’s cheek and she wrapped an arm around the shorter girl’s waist as Hermione’s knees threatened to buckle underneath her. “Fleur...” a single word left Hermione’s lips, and it occurred to Fleur that no one had ever spoken her name quite like Hermione did. The brunette lost consciousness, crumpling into Fleur’s strong arms.

“Mon amour…. Je t’aime,” Fleur murmured quietly into the brunette’s unruly curls. Fleur lifted the Gryffindor bridal style, kissing her forehead once before looking around. Most of the guests simply stared, mouths gaping like fish. Minerva McGonagal was one of the few who seemed to have an inkling of what was going on, and she was torn between being extraordinarily happy for the pair and feeling protective over her prized pupil.

Harry characteristically tried to interfere and started towards Fleur. “Hey, what’s happening?” He got a snarl as a response, clearly telling him to stand back and for good measure she let one more growl out, this time at the crowd in general – a clear warning to them all. With a loud crack Fleur apparated herself and her sleeping mate back to her flat.

The crack of Fleur’s apparition seemed to break the spell silencing the crowd. Low murmurs spread across the crowd like wildfire. Harry turned to Ron, wide eyed and Ron shrugged in return. Minerva McGonagall sensed that someone needed to interfere, and took it upon herself to control the situation. Turning to the matriarch of the Weasley family, she beckoned her over.

“Molly, will you gather up your husband and family, along with Mr. Potter, and come with me to my office please? I have a feeling I know what just transpired, and you must all have questions.” Molly nodded, seemingly lost for words. The tips of her ears turned pink as she began herding her children and family towards the castle.

“Come along, all you of. To the headmistress’ office, off you go. Ronald, hold your tongue and hurry up.” Molly knew her youngest son was about to explode, and though she felt similar about the whole situation she knew that this was not the place for such an outburst.

Minerva walked briskly down the corridors as she made her way to her new office. Footsteps echoed through the hall as the Weasleys and Harry followed, struggling to keep up with her long stride. Speaking the password, “Snickers” to the stone gargoyle, she felt a pang of grief. Shaking her head to dispel the feeling, she entered her office.

The rest of the group filed in slowly and a few sat but most chose to stand, feeling awkward and confused as to why they were there. Bill lingered in the back of the room, not looking forward to having aspects of his private life aired for his family to hear. He was upset about losing his fiancée and didn’t exactly feel like discussing it this soon.

Clearing her throat and subtly gaining the attention of the room, Minerva started her explanation with a question. “What do you all know about Veela?” Her gaze rested on Bill, who looked up to meet her gaze sadly. An understanding passed between the two and Minerva realized that though Bill understood what had transpired, he would not be offering up any information.

Harry and Ron were feeling the absence of Hermione, still half expecting to see her hand rise in the air as she launched into a verbatim explanation of Veela. Neither of them had payed much attention in any of their classes during school, and Hagrid had never covered Veela in Care of Magical Creatures as they didn’t exactly fall into that category.

Feeling as if he had to say something, Harry offered up a feeble explanation. “I remember them from the quidditch world cup. They’re gorgeous and can put people in a sort of trance. And they turn into bird like things when angry. That’s all I know Professor.”

Minerva nodded, Harry’s explanation had been exactly what she was expecting out of chosen one. “Very good Mr. Potter. That is understandably the extent of most people’s knowledge of Veela. They are a quite secretive race, and you must understand that what I am about to tell you must be kept in confidence. I was once good friends with a Veela, who shared many secrets with me. I must beg of you to respect their privacy and keep this knowledge to yourselves.”

Minerva looked around the room sternly, her glare leaving no room for discussion. Everyone nodded, and she looked once more at Ron before continuing.

“Everyone is born with a soulmate, somewhere in the world someone exists whose soul completes yours. Veela have the ability to recognize and seek out this connection, and they are known simply as mates. When a Veela becomes of age, they will instinctively know and be set onto the path to meeting their one. Once a Veela meets his or her mate, their magic connects and the bonding process begins. I was not told exactly what that process entails. All I know is that the connection is physical, mental and magical. Mates cannot spend extended periods of time apart, and the Veela is extremely possessive and protective over their mate.”

Everyone in the room seemed to be processing the information. Ginny hadn’t been paying attention, she didn’t have any interest in anything to do with Phelgem and was struggling to catch up. Ron, unable to hold his tongue, said what all the others were thinking. “Wait! You don’t mean that Mione and Fleur…. they both like blokes! Fleur’s bloody engaged! To Bill!”

His face turned increasing red as more information processed in his mind. Molly was livid, looking to the back of the room towards her eldest son, expecting a reaction out of him similar to Ron. “Bill!” He avoided eye contact with his mother, cringing at the turn of events.

Minerva went to explain when Bill spoke up, resignation in his tone. “She’s right. Hermione is Fleur’s mate. I knew from the beginning that there was a chance she would find her mate and leave me. I obviously hoped she wouldn’t and we would stay together, but I can’t be mad or try to deny her happiness. I love her, and I know that she can never truly feel the same towards anyone but Hermione.”

Molly turned to her son, tears in her eyes and embraced him. “I’m so sorry Bill.” The others murmured matching condolences and seemed settled, other than Ron. “So where is Mione? She can’t be going along with this whole ‘mate’ thing. We’ve got to go find her and talk to her. C’mon Harry.” Ron made to head towards the door, grabbing Harry’s arm to hurry him along. Harry seemed torn between following his friend and listening to rest of Professor McGonagall’s explanation.

“Mr. Weasely, finding Hermione right now is possibly the worst thing you could do. Remember Miss Delacour’s reaction to you laying a hand on Miss Granger? And to Harry even walking towards the two of them? Imagine what she would do if you burst in unannounced with the intention of taking Hermione with you. She’d likely grow some feathers and claw your eyes out.” Ron guffawed at this, before seeing the serious look on Professor McGonagall’s face.

“You’re not serious, are you? Bloody hell!” Molly smacked her son on the back of the head in reprimand for his foul language and Minerva sighed. “I suggest you all go home. I cannot say exactly when you will see Miss Granger and Miss Delacour, and I don’t suggest looking for them. However, there is no need to worry about Miss Granger or her safety. Finding one’s mate is a beautiful, wonderful thing for Veela, and the last thing Miss Delacour would ever do is hurt her.”

Molly thanked Minerva with a look of gratitude and ushered her brood out of the office. She would have her hands full containing Ron and Harry until Hermione’s return. Minerva sat down in her office, gazing up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who was currently smiling down at her, his eyes twinkling. “Dear Minerva, don’t worry. Your prized pupil won’t change, she’ll only acquire an extremely attractive blond shadow…” Albus chuckled at his own joke and the corners of Minerva’s mouth twitched. She schooled her expression back to her usual stern façade, but couldn’t help but feel better.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving in the living room of her flat, Fleur gingerly laid Hermione’s prone form on the couch, gently reaching out a hand and brushing the girl’s chocolate curls away from her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping like this; she was an angel, at least in Fleur’s eyes. Fleur’s gaze traced the small furrow in Hermione’s brow and the fullness of her lips as she pouted slightly in slumber. How she wished that Hermione would wake so that she could once again gaze into those endless brown eyes.

Fleur couldn’t help but worry about the girl, though the Veela assured her that this was perfectly normal and that she would wake up soon. Hermione’s body was simply recovering from the shock and stress of the meeting of the pair’s magic. Fleur remembered her Grandmother’s teaching and understood that the bonding process was more difficult on the human counterpart, though the Veela would do what it could to share the burden.

Fleur stood for a moment awkwardly, hands twitching as she fought the urge to touch Hermione. It was if her entire being ached for the girl. She was quickly overcome by this feeling, and gracefully sat herself on the couch next to Hermione, placing the Gryffindor’s head in her lap. Her hand stroked Hermione’s cheek reverently and the other grasped Hermione’s hand. Tingles shot up from the Veela’s hand up her arm. Touching Hermione felt like magic, fire and ice all at once. It felt like life.

Ever so slowly, Hermione’s nose twitched and her eyelids began to flutter, no doubt roused by the contact with her Veela. She groggily opened her eyes and looked up at Fleur, not quite registering her surroundings yet. As she regained consciousness, she slowly remembered what had happened at Dumbledore’s funeral. She quickly sat upright in confusion, but subconsciously kept her hand clasped tightly in Fleurs. “Fleur?” she asked nervously, “what happened? What’s going on? My magic, I couldn’t control it and I just…why can’t I stop touching you? Why do I feel like this?”

The more Hermione spoke, the more her brain began to process the events of the day, and the more panicked the Gryffindor became. She was confused and out of her element, not knowing something or not understanding had always made her feel uncomfortable. Fleur went to soothe Hermione, sensing her panic. Hermione jerked her hand from Fleur’s and held it to her chest, it felt like her heart was being ripped from her body and she whimpered at the loss of contact. She needed Fleur’s touch like she needed to breathe.

“Easy, ma belle, you’re alright. ‘ere,” Fleur held out her hand to Hermione, who grasped it tightly with a relieved sigh, “I know you ‘ave questions, and I can answer zem all. Just one at a time, s’il vous plait.” Hermione nodded, calmed by their renewed contact. She squeezed their bound hands and took a deep breath, trying to sort out her racing thoughts. “Alright,” Hermione began nervously, “so what exactly happened back there at the funeral? Why did my magic react like that to you, and why did I pass out?”

Fleur couldn’t help but smile at the memory of finding her mate. “I am a Veela, ‘ermione. Zis ‘as something to do with zat. I assume you know a bit about Veela, no?” Hermione nodded, remembering them at the Quidditch world cup as well as what she had come across in her reading. “What you probably know about ze Veela is limited, as we are a very secretive race. Only Veela and zer mates are allowed to know the secrets of ze Veela. Every Veela is born with a soul mate and have instints zat allow zem to recognize ‘im or ‘er. Zey can love another but can never truly be ‘appy with anyone but zer mate. When a Veela finds ‘is or ‘er mate zis is a wonderful time. Zer magic meets and zey feel complete for ze first time in zer lives. Once ze Veela finds zer mate, zey do what is called ze bonding, which binds zer very souls together.

Hermione seemed to process all of this, mentally cataloguing all the information she had just received. Strangely calm, a side effect of Fleur’s presence and soothing voice, Hermione voiced more of her questions. “Fleur, are you saying that I’m your mate?” Hermione looked up at Fleur in wonder, beyond shocked at the idea that she could be destined to belong with such a beautiful creature.

Hermione had never fancied women in the past, though with the war and her adventures with Harry and Ron she hadn’t had much time to think about such things. Sure, she had a bit of a crush on Ron at one point, but soon discovered that her feelings were more out of a sense of obligation than genuine emotion. Now looking at Fleur, she couldn’t understand how she hadn’t seen the beauty before her until now.

Fleur timidly smiled at Hermione, a slight blush gracing her normally porcelain cheeks. “Yes, ‘ermione. You are my mate.” Fleur couldn’t help but emphasize the possessive pronoun in her sentence, a bit of the Veela possessiveness beginning to leak through. Her normally ice blue eyes darkened in want as she thought about all the ways she wanted to possess the Gryffindor girl. Hermione met her gaze and blushed deeply at the older women’s words and implications.

“How come you didn’t know I was your mate before, when we met during the Triwizard Tournament?” Hermione’s question was one that Fleur had asked herself as well. “I am not sure, but I zink zat it is because you were not of age. Ze Veela magic will only present itself when ze Veela and zer mate are old enough to complete ze bonding.”

This made sense to Hermione. Throughout the whole conversation the two women had been inching closer and closer to each other, like moths drawn to a flame. By now, Hermione was practically in Fleur’s lap. The blond couldn’t help but nuzzle into Hermione’s neck and wrap her arms around the smaller women. It felt right, to both of them, to be wrapped up together like that.

Hermione unconsciously tipped her neck to the side, instincts telling her to submit to the Veela. Fleur purred seeing the expanse of milky skin exposed to her and couldn’t help but place a kiss on Hermione’s neck just above where it met her collarbone. Hermione smelled so good, like warmth and honey and home. Better than a cauldron full of Amortentia. Fleur’s canines ached as her instincts told her to bite down, to lay claim to her mate for all to see. But Fleur knew that now was not the time, there was a ritual to complete she was getting steps ahead of herself.

Hermione, always the one to search for more knowledge, broke herself out of the trance like state to question her Veela further. “What exactly is the bonding process you were talking about? And do I even have a choice in this? I’m not saying no, but I’m not saying yes until I know more about this…”

“Of course, ‘ermione you do not ‘ave to decide anything now. You can always reject ze bond, and walk away. ‘Owever, I am your soulmate as much as you are mine. Zey say zat if a mate rejects ze Veela, neither of zem will ever be ‘appy. Zis almost never happens, as ze bonding process makes ze Veela and mate want and need to be together almost all ze time until after ze bonding is complete. Even after zat, for some time it is said that the Veela and mate are reluctant to separate.”

Fleur took a breath, searching Hermione’s eyes to get an inkling of what the younger girl was thinking. Fleur couldn’t stand the idea of Hermione leaving her, rejecting her. Her lip twitched as a snarl threatened to break loose at the thought of someone else with her Hermione. Fleur saw understanding and what she hoped was acceptance in the Gryffindor’s eyes.

“Ze bonding, zer are 3 steps after ze Veela and mate meet for ze first time. Once a mate accepts ze bond, it is sealed with a kiss. Zis is the first step. Ze second is when ze Veela bites ‘er mate. Zis sounds painful but zey say zat the Veela venom makes ze mate feel only pleasure. Veela are possessive creatures, and ze bite is zer claim over zer mate. After ze first kiss and before ze claiming, the Veela is almost unbearable, needing to be around and touching zer mate all ze time. Zo the calms ze Veela a bit. Ze last step is when ze Veela and mate give themselves to eachother. When zey make love for ze first time.”

Fleur’s eyes darkened once again at the thought of bonding with her mate. It was all she could do not to take the girl right then and there. She could smell that Hermione was affected by her words, it would be so easy…. Lost in her daydream, Fleur almost missed Hermione’s small voice. “Yes.” Muscles taunt with excitement, Fleur looked at Hermione for confirmation. “I accept,” Hermione said, wetting her lips nervously.

Fleur couldn’t believe what she had just heard, Hermione accepted the bond? She had never imagined the Gryffindor girl would be so open to such an unconventional relationship. Fleur had planned on having to woo the girl for quite some time before being accepted. She knew though that even if Hermione accepted the bond now, there was still a long journey ahead of the two of them.

“Ma belle, are you sure? It is not something zat is easily undone. I want you to be certain.” Hermione squeezed there clasped hands and sought the words to explain her feelings to the older Veela.

“Growing up, I always felt like I didn’t fit in. I didn’t have many friends, and I was always different. When Professor McGonagall showed up at my house and told me I was a witch, it felt like a puzzle piece had fit into place. I expected to go to Hogwarts and finally feel normal, but that didn’t happen. Harry and Ron are the best friends and brothers I could ever ask for, but I’ve always felt like something was missing. I’ve risked my life multiple times for them and I no doubt will again in the future with the dark times ahead. I don’t know if I will make it through the war, being part of the so called Golden Trio I have a price on my head. If I have a chance to be happy, I’m going to take it now while I still can. It feels right with you, Fleur. I can’t explain it but I’ve never felt like this. My magic wants you as much as my body does.”

Fleur was shocked at the emotional confession from the girl. Being a Veela she had always felt the absence of her mate keenly, but she had never expected Hermione to feel the same way. She felt like she was floating with happiness and beamed at Hermione.

“I do have one question though. What about Bill?” Fleur sighed at the reminder of her former fiancée, she was guilty about hurting him though she had prepared him for this possibility.

“When Bill and I started to see eachother, I knew zat zis was a possibility. I told him about ze Veela, and mates, and zat my mate was out zer somewhere. ‘e always knew zat if I met my mate, what we had would be over. I feel very bad for ‘urting ‘im and ‘ope zat we can still be friend some day, if not right away. I loved ‘im but more as a friend zen anything else. I too, was finding whatever ‘appiness I could in ze dark times.”

Hermione nodded, understanding Fleur’s feelings of guilt. Fleur’s eyes glistened with unshed tears and Hermione ached to touch her and comfort her. A single tear escaped and slid down her porcelain cheek. Unable to control the urge, Hermione lifted her hand to brush it away. Fleur gasped softly as she felt the pad of Hermione’s thumb against her cheek. The two women locked eyes and Hermione let her hand drop, mesmerized by Fleur’s darkening gaze.

Fleur’s gaze flickered to Hermione’s lips for a moment, silently asking permission. Hermione licked her lips and nodded. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Fleur leaned down to kiss her mate. The kiss was soft at first, gentle and tentative as Fleur gently pressed her lips to Hermione’s. Magic crackled in the air and Fleur felt instinctively that the first stage of the bonding was complete. She let her lips linger for a moment before pulling away slightly to gaze at Hermione’s flushed complexion and puckered lips. The younger girl opened her eyes, and seeing the dilated pupils and pure want in them, Fleur lost control.

Swooping down, Fleur passionately claimed Hermione’s lips. Her lips pressed insistently against Hermione’s slightly fuller ones. Hermione, who had only been kissed a few times before, was exhilarated and absolutely amazed at the feeling. As one of Fleur’s hands reached to tangle in Hermione’s chocolate curls, the younger girl let out a small moan. Taking advantage of this, the Veela explored the Gryffindor’s mouth with her tongue, coaxing her into submission. Hermione was more than happy to submit to the Veela, allowing her to control the kiss.

After a few minutes both girls were out of breath, and Fleur moved to Hermione’s neck. The younger girl struggled to catch her breath, panting with her eyes closed feeling as Fleur kissed down her neck. In between her kisses she left small nips and bites, mapping every inch and memorizing every gasp Hermione made. The Veela’s canines ached as she felt them lengthen slightly, her mouth watering from the scent of Hermione’s skin. She couldn’t help but leave a noticeable bruise on her favorite spot, where she would eventually permanently mark the girl.

Hermione moaned, something about being marked, even temporarily with a hickey, by the Veela appealed to the baser part of her nature. She wanted to be Fleur’s, to be possessed by the Veela in every way. It took all of Fleur’s control to pull away, more than anything she wanted to sink her teeth into the soft skin of Hermione’s neck and forever stake her claim.

Clasping their hands together again, Fleur drew back from Hermione, knowing she needed some distance to regain control but also knowing that Hermione would react to any loss of contact. Both women were silent as they caught their breath. Hermione’s mind was reeling at all the new sensations and feelings the Veela managed to produce. Fleur was having a internal battle, she was feeling guilty about moving too fast while the Veela part of her wanted nothing more than to claim and take her mate immediately.

“I am sorry ‘ermione, I lost control. I do not want to rush you or make you uncomfortable in any way. Ze Veela is ‘ard to reign in right now. Ze desire to take you is so strong. But I will not push you. We shall go at your pace.”

Hermione smiled softly up at Fleur, appreciating Fleur’s willingness to take things slowly. It was all extremely overwhelming to Hermione, especially as she had little romantic experience save her small fling with Victor Krum.

“Thank you Fleur. I’m a… I’ve never… I want to take this slowly, get to know each other better before we move forward physically. I want to, I really want to actually, but I’m simply not ready. Snogging is fine though, I like the snogging”.

Fleur smiled at Hermione’s slightly cheeky response. She pondered the implications of Hermione’s words, and realized that Hermione was admitting to being a virgin. This pleased Fleur to no end, she would be the only one to ever touch Hermione. She couldn’t imagine how jealous she would feel if someone had been with the Gryffindor first. The Veela part of Fleur snarled at the thought, if someone had touched her mate in such a way they would pay dearly.

Feeling that the conversation was over for the time being, Fleur placed Hermione on her lap and claimed her lips once again. There would be time for talking later. Right now, Hermione was in need of a thorough snogging.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

After a thorough snogging session, Fleur forced herself to pull back from her flushed and aroused mate. The Veela’s nostrils flared as she fought to catch her breath and regain control. Hermione, feeling hot and achy between her thighs, shifted with a small groan. Catching another whiff of Hermione’s scent Fleur moaned aloud and clenched her hands.

“Mon dieu, you ‘ave no idea ‘ow you make me feel. I can smell ‘ow much you want this. It is taking everyzing I ‘ave to control myself and ze Veela. If I keep kissing you I will not be able to control my instincts. Per’aps we should rest. It ‘as been a long day and I can feel zat you are tired.”

Hermione, still catching her breath nodded slowly, trying to ignore the affect the Fleur’s words were having on her. Coming down from the high of kissing Fleur, she started to acutely feel how tired she was. Between Dumbledore’s funeral and the connection with Fleur, she was emotionally if not physically exhausted. Seeing her mate in such a state immediately awakened the protective instincts in Fleur. She needed to take care of the younger girl, to keep her safe and make her happy. Before Hermione realized her intent, Fleur was carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. Hermione was gently deposited on the bed and Fleur went off to her closet to search from suitable pajamas for them both.

Hermione slumped on the bed, too tired to feel awkward as she usually would. Fleur handed her a pair of soft shorts and a tank top, before pecking her lightly on the lips and heading towards the bathroom. “When you are done changing, call out and I will come back. Unless, you’d like me to stay…” Fleur couldn’t help but tease her mate, and the Gryffindor blushed at the insinuation before turning away shyly.

Hermione removed her outer clothes and then paused for a moment, mentally debating whether to keep her bra or discard it. She couldn’t help but feel self-conscious, but knew that with it on her she would be uncomfortable. She neatly folded her clothes and set them to the side before crawling onto the bed. Hermione understood clearly that she would be sleeping next to Fleur out of necessity. She was already feeling the absence of Fleur’s touch and was beginning to ache for the older girl. “Fleur, I’m done”. “Bon” came the response from the adjoining bathroom, before Fleur emerged from the door.

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as she took in the beauty that was her mate. Fleur was wearing a similar ensemble to Hermione, and the Gryffindor couldn’t help but let her gaze linger on the expanse of leg that was exposed. Fleur looked so different like this, in casual clothes and without her usual aloof façade. Hermione couldn’t help but think it made her more attractive.

Fleur felt her mate’s gaze on her, and felt pride that Hermione was checking her out. She looked over at the younger girl and disappointedly her lower half was covered by the sheets and quilt. Fleur groaned slightly to herself as she noticed Hermione’s nipples were hard and visible through the thin fabric of the tank top. Shaking her head and banishing the thought, Fleur climbed into bed with her mate.

Hermione was lying on her back on one side of the bed, and looked at Fleur, unsure of what to do. The Gryffindor had shared a bed before of course, with Ginny and even Harry once or twice, but never in anything but a platonic way. Fleur smiled reassuringly at Hermione and reached out, pulling the girl onto her side, her body flush to Fleur’s. Hermione shuddered with pleasure as she felt Fleur’s soft breasts pressing into her back and impossibly smooth legs tangle with her own. She was hyper aware of every breath she took.

Fleur kissed Hermione’s neck and nuzzled into the unruly curls which were splayed on the pillow. “Sleep, mon amour.” Hermione didn’t know how Fleur expected her to sleep while they were touching like this, but someone her body obeyed Fleur’s command and she found herself drifting off with minutes.

Fleur awoke first, happily finding Hermione’s head on her chest as the younger girl curled into her. One hand had fisted Fleur’s tank top, holding the Veela close. Fleur took in a breath of her mate’s scent and sighed in contentment. A few minutes later Hermione began to stir. Eyes blinking slowly, Hermione took in the smiling face of Fleur.

“Bonjour, ma belle.” Hermione mumbled something sleepily but an unconscious smile took over her face. She burrowed into Fleur, pressing a small kiss to her neck. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” Fleur chuckled and said, “well, zer is no reason why we cannot just stay ‘ere all day, if zat is what you want.” Hermione considered this, and a selfish part of her wanted nothing more than to agree. Reality suddenly hit her and Hermione sat up, posture rigid and panic encompassing her features.

“Fleur, I can’t. My parents – they were expecting me home after term. Damn! They must be so worried. Oh, I hope someone sent them an owl. I have to go see them!” Fleur was astonished at the emotional turmoil her mate was suddenly going through. She knew it must be about more than just seeing her parents.

“Cherie, vous etes d’accord. I am sure zat ze Weasleys let zem know zat you are safe. We can go and see zem whenever you want. ‘owever, I know zat zis is not ze only zing bothering you. What is wrong, ma belle? My ‘eart ‘urts for you when you feel like zis.”

Tears slowly started to fall from Hermione’s tired eyes as she began to explain her plan to Fleur, all the while snuggling into the older girl’s embrace and taking comfort in her soothing presence. “My parents – they’re muggles. They simply can’t understand what is going on with You Know Who. I haven’t told them everything as I don’t want them to worry about me. With me being close to Harry, they are a huge target. I am going to protect them the only way I know how. I’ve looked into the Fidelius charm but after what happened to James and Lily I’m not willing to risk it. I’m going to obliviate their memories and send them to live in Austrailia.”

By the end of her speech, Hermione’s words were interspaced with small sobs. Fleur took Hermione’s face in her hands and kissed her cheeks and forehead before pressing a small but fierce kiss to her lips.

“Mon amour, you are so brave. I am sorry zat you ‘ave to do zat but know zat I will be with you ze whole time and I will help in any way zat I can…. ‘ermione, do you know zat zis kind of memory charm cannot be undone? You will be ezzentially erasing zer memories, not just ‘iding them. Zer will be no way to get zem back.”

Fleur was crying now as well, her mate was upset and she knew that there was nothing she could do to fix it. Hermione nodded, “I know. Their safety is worth the sacrifice”. The two women said no more as they embraced, crying together over the hardships that they would face in the coming months. Fleur made a promise to herself and her mate – whatever happened, they would face it together.

 

A few hours later they rose from bed and got ready for the day. Hermione was nervous and fidgety, she was originally planning on going alone to visit her parents and obliviate them, but obviously now that wasn’t an option as her and Fleur were practically inseparable at this point in their bonding.

Hermione pondered what her parents’ reaction would be, if she were to bring Fleur along and introduce her as her girlfriend. Hermione’s parents were open minded enough, but Hermione didn’t know whether that would extend to their own daughter being with another woman. Explaining the Veela and the bonding aspect of their relationship was out of the question, as Hermione’s parents were muggles and wouldn’t understand such unusual and powerful magic. Not wanting to upset her parents on their last night together, Hermione decided on introducing Fleur as a friend.

Hermione, having passed her test the previous year, prepared to apparate herself and Fleur to a hidden spot behind the shed in her parent’s backyard. Fleur stood behind Hermione and wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s waist, unconsciously needing to protect her from any hidden danger. The smell of the Gryffindor’s hair was intoxicating to the Veela, and she nuzzled into it contently.

Upon arrival, Hermione reluctantly disentangled herself from Fleur, but not before giving the Veela a quick peck on the lips. Fleur still had her arms around Hermione and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, plunging her tongue into her mate’s mouth and claiming her territory. Hermione’s hands clutched at Fleur’s shirt and she melted into the older girl. Fleur slowly backed Hermione into the shed, pinning her there with her body and slipping a toned thigh in between Hermione’s legs. Fleur couldn’t help but dominate the girl, instincts telling her that she needed to prove her claim over her mate. She grabbed Hermione’s wrists in one hand, holding them high above her head, and let the other hand wander possessively over Hermione’s body. Her hips pressed insistently against Hermione’s and the Gryffindor moaned into the kiss, desire heating her blood until she felt as if it was boiling.

This being a public place Fleur had some aspect of control, had they been in her bed clothing would have been removed by now. With a groan Fleur pulled away from her mate, relishing Hermione’s aroused whimper. Hermione was beyond turned on, and only had to glance into Fleur’s swirling blue orbs to know she was feeling the same way. Looking at eachother’s disheveled appearance they laughed, and both fixed their hair and straightened out their clothes. Hermione smiled wryly and grabbed Fleur’s hand to lead her to the backdoor of her childhood home.

Fleur wasn’t quite ready to share Hermione with others yet, but she knew that this visit was necessary and that the last thing Hermione’s parents would do is harm her. The Veela part of her luckily understood this as well, so she needn’t fear accidently growling at them. She knew that a visit to the Burrow was soon going to be expected from them, but even thinking about her mate being around that many single men, especially with one who held a romantic interest towards her, made Fleur feel extremely possessive. She would try her best for Hermione’s sake, but there was a chance that Fleur wouldn’t be able to allow Hermione such freedoms until after the claiming.

Turning the doorknob, Hermione felt a sense of trepidation. Fleur could feel her mate’s distress and placed a hand on the small of her back reassuringly. Hermione turned the knob and entered the house, followed by Fleur, taking in the familiar scent of her childhood home. She smiled, happy to be hear and called out for her parents.

“Mum, dad? I’m home!” A shuffle was heard from the kitchen and both Jean and Daniel Granger came hurry through the door. “Hermione!” cried Jean, and rushed over to embrace her daughter, Fleur’s presence forgotten for the moment. “Hello, darling,” said Daniel as he waited his turn to hug his daughter. Pulling back, the Granger’s seemed to notice Fleur’s presence and subsequently her ever-present thrall.

Fleur was nervous about meeting Hermione’s parents, even just as a ‘friend’ and was unconsciously emitting pheromones. Hermione gave her a sharp elbow in the ribs, and Fleur reigned in her thrall apologetically. She could see Hermione had been affected as well and had to hold back a smirk.

“Mum, Dad, this is Fleur. She’s a friend of mine, we met during the Triwizard Tournement; she was the Beaubatons Champion.” Their addled brains clearing, the Grangers introduced themselves to Hermione’s stunningly attractive friend. They were not surprised when she greeted them and her voice and accent were as alluring as her blue eyes and flaxen hair. “Bonjour. It is a pleasure to meet you. ‘ermione speaks of you often.”

Pleasantries exchanged, Jean offered to make tea and soon they were settled down in the living room chatting. Fleur sat next to Hermione on the sofa, careful to keep her distance as not to alert Hermione’s parents of their relationship. She was itching to touch the younger girl, and casually did so in conversation whenever she could. She saw Hermione’s grateful smiles and knew the younger girl was feeling the pull as well.

“So Hermione” Jean began, setting her teacup down on the table, “where did you go after term ended? Mr. Weasley called us on the telephone and shouted something about you going off for a few days and that we shouldn’t worry. I wanted to ask more but he kept pressing the wrong buttons and dropping the call.”

Hermione snickered slightly, remembering Arthur trying to use the telephone. Somehow he always managed to hold it upside down and often dropped it in his excitement over the muggle technology. “Erm… well after term ended there was a gathering of sorts and I met up with Fleur there. She works at Gringotts, the wizarding bank, you see, and told me about some Runes she was researching. Naturally I offered to help, and things got rather crazy. I’m sorry I didn’t Owl you sooner.”

This was the cover story they had decided on, as ‘Fleur and I are soulmates and she is a magical creature called a Veela and we have spent the last few days trying not to shag eachother’s brains out’ wouldn’t go over too well with the Granger’s.

Jean smiled at her daughter, she sure hadn’t changed. Always researching and seeking new knowledge, usually in the depths of a book. “Not to worry dear, we know how you are with such things. I remember one year when we got you a Biology textbook for Christmas and you locked yourself in your room for the rest of the week.” Hermione blushed at the memory and Fleur burst out laughing. Watching Hermione blush was so adorable Fleur couldn’t help but reach out and tuck a lone curl behind Hermione’s ear. The two shared a look, which Jean couldn’t help but notice.

Hermione, under the guise of giving Fleur a tour of the house, packed up her things from her childhood room. Fleur sat patiently on the bed as Hermione shared a memory for every object she placed in her beaded bag. When she was done, they stood in the doorway as Hermione said a silent goodbye. This was the end of an era for her, the end of her childhood. Fleur kissed Hermione’s cheek and squeezed the girl, feeling through the bond how nostalgic and sad she was.

Fleur and Hermione helped prepare dinner, which was a jolly affair. Laughs were shared as Hermione’s parents recounted memories of her childhood, much to Hermione’s chagrin and Fleur’s delight. As they were cleaning up Fleur excused herself to use the restroom and Jean quickly took advantage of the alone time with her daughter.

“Fleur, she’s quite beautiful, isn’t she? And she must be a powerful witch, I remember you speaking about her performance in the Tournament.” Hermione was unsure of her mother’s questioning but replied hesitantly. “Yes, Mum she is. She’s very talented.” Jean pushed on, “You two seem close. Different, somehow, than you are with Harry and Ron.” Hermione’s responding blush told Jean everything she needed to know, and she tucked Hermione into an embrace. “I’m happy for you darling.”

Hermione held back her tears and she gripped her mother harder, prolonging their embrace. Pulling away, she excused herself to go find Fleur. It was time.

When they returned Jean and Daniel were washing dishes in the sink, chatting happily with each other. Fleur grasped Hermione’s left hand tightly in hers as the Gryffindor prepared herself to sacrifice her relationship with her parents for their safety. Truthfully, Hermione hoped that someday she would be able to create a spell to return their memories, but knew that as of now, no such spell existed.

“Obliviate” Hermione whispered, and tears streaked down her cheeks as she stole the precious memories from her parents. When she was finished, Fleur apparated them back to her flat, Hermione crumpled and crying in her arms.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Fleur spent the next few days at Fleur’s flat, neither feeling the desire to face their friends and the world just yet. The physical aspect of their bond was still prevalent, though not nearly as much as it had been after the initial spark. Hermione found she could be without Fleur for a half hour or so before starting to feel the pull and longing for contact with the Veela. She was content and happy, and their relationship progressed smoothly. They talked for hours, cuddled in Fleur’s bed as close as two people can be without removing clothing. Legs tangled together and breath mixing as they revealed their secrets, hopes and dreams.

Reality came crashing down on them as a tawny owl swooped in through the window, which had been opened to let in the warm summer breeze. Fleur startled immediately upon the intrusion, thrusting Hermione behind her and scanning for any danger. She regarded the owl curiously, before taking the scroll from its pro-offered leg.

_Dear Fleur,_

_Normally we wouldn’t send an owl for such a thing…but as we didn’t know how kindly we would be received popping into your fire, we decided to play it safe. We are having a party and request the attendance of you and your mate. Please arrive at the Weasley’s as soon as possible after receiving this letter. We are all excited to see the birthday boy._

_Love, Tonks_

_P.S. Remus says congratulations. I say, finally! You’ve been moping around for the past few years, I’m glad you finally got the bird. Good bloody catch, too._

Hermione, reading over Fleur’s shoulder, started processing the letter immediately. “By we, Tonks must mean the order. And obviously they want us to go to the Burrow. It must be about Harry! His birthday is in a few days, I bet there is a mission to collect him. I remember Dumbledore saying something about protective enchantments around the Dursley’s and how they would break once Harry is of age.”

Fleur nodded along, agreeing with her reasoning. A pit of dread starting growing in her stomach, aching and boiling as she thought about sharing her mate with the order and a household of Weasleys. They could not touch her. Not when Fleur just found her. Fleur turned to Hermione and looked into her eyes, silently pleading.

“Please ‘ermione, I don’t know ‘ow much control I will ‘ave in ze presence of so many other people. Especially because I know zat Ronald fancies you. I know zat you do not feel ze same way, but it doesn’t matter to ze Veela. It is already upset at the mere thought of others touching what is ours. I ask zat you are very careful with ze others, let me stay near you and please do not hug zem. Without ze claim, it is very hard to reign ze Veela in.”

Still staring deeply into Fleur’s eyes, Hermione responded simply. “Claim me, then. I made my decision when I asked you to kiss me for the first time and I’m not going back on it. I want you, now more than ever. This way you won’t have to worry as much around the others. Claim me Fleur. Make me yours. Please.” The Veela in Fleur took over hearing these words, her mate was pleading for her. Begging to be claimed. Her nostrils flared, taking in the intoxicating scent of her mate and preparing herself. Her canine teeth grew and extended in her mouth forming sharp points almost like a vampire. The sweet taste of venom filled her mouth as she took in the sight before her.

Hermione, ever the smart witch, understood what the Veela wanted without having to be asked. Brushing her hair to the side, she exposed her neck to her mate in a move of utter submission. Hermione had always thought herself a more dominant personality and never imagined herself submitting to another the way she was doing for Fleur. But something about it felt instinctually right and gave her a sense of security she hadn’t felt since childhood.

Fleur swooped in with all the grace of a predator hunting prey. She took her time, first simply inhaling the rich scent of her mate and the hint of arousal permeating the air. This increased as she began to kiss and lick at Hermione’s neck, traveling from her collarbone to the shell of her ear. She backed Hermione against the nearest wall, holding her still and effectively trapping the younger girl. She began to nibble at the soft delectable skin at the juncture of Hermione’s neck. Slipping a toned thigh between Hermione’s legs, she felt the heat of the Gryffindor’s arousal even through the jeans they both wore. Hermione let out a low whimper, and Fleur lost it. Her fangs sliced into the supple skin like a knife through butter.

Hermione let out a keening wail as she came undone. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she trembled wildly in Fleur’s arms. She ground her core into Fleur’s thigh, seeking friction to guide her through her climax. The world ceased to exist, save for Fleur’s mouth on her neck and the intense pleasure pulsing through her lower abdomen. Her eyes were clenched shut but she could practically see the magic swirling around them as the second stage of bonding was completed.

Fleur soon decided that the taste of Hermione’s skin and blood was better than pure ambrosia. When her fangs sunk into the girl she felt a rush as her venom entered Hermione’s bloodstream, claiming the girl and forcing her into the first of many climaxes to come. Tangible magic swirled around them and Fleur grinned into Hermione’s neck, the Veela inside of her infinitely pleased at completing the next stage of the bonding.

Fleur pulled back slowly, licking and soothing the wound with her tongue until it closed, leaving a silver scar. Hermione trembled with aftershocks every time Fleur nipped at the scar, something she stored in her mind for later use. She studied the scar she had left, it wasn’t unsightly but it and its implications wouldn’t be missed by anyone. Fleur pulled Hermione into a tight embrace, hugging the girl as close as possible while thanking whatever deity bestowed upon her such an incredible mate.

After gathering clothes and their belongings and packing them in Hermione’s charmed beaded bag, the two lovebirds prepared to apparate to the burrow. Fleur opened her arms to Hermione, beckoning her and the Gryffindor girl went willingly. Hermione, though she also had her apparation license, understood Fleur’s need to be in control and be the one to transport them.

Hermione had been in a perpetual state of arousal since the claiming and was constantly reaching out to Fleur and clinging to her. The Veela had been taken by surprise a few times by sudden kissing attacks. Fleur was not at all unaffected by this, but knew that it was not the time or place to finish their bonding. Fleur remembered what her grandmother had told her, "The stages of the bonding always contain aspects that promote the next stage. Before the initial kiss, they need to touch is paramount, leading to close contact and the kiss. Before the claiming, the Veela are instinctively possessive over their mate, in order to stimulate the need to bite to show ownership. After the claiming before the final stage, both the Veela and the mate especially are perpetually aroused. This usually leads quickly to the completion of the bond." Fleur knew that she had to be strong, they didn't have the time now. Still she couldn’t help but nip Hermione’s bite mark lightly before apparating, relishing in the younger girl’s low moan.

The feeling of apparation was not nearly as unpleasant as usual to either girl, wrapped together as they were. They arrived in front of the Burrow, the wards being keyed to let them in. Before starting towards the house, Fleur gave her mate a deep kiss, short but not at all lacking in passion. Hermione’s brown doe eyes stared up at Fleur in want and she whimpered. Fleur sniffed the air and smelled the delicious smell of her mate's arousal. She sighed, “Soon, ma belle. Je promets.” She brushed a stray curl from Hermione’s face, trailing her hand down the Gryffindor girl’s delectable neck before extending it to Hermione. With clasped hands, they knocked on the door of the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley answered the door with a wide grin and twinkling eyes. “Fleur! Hermione! Good to see you. The others are in the kitchen, they’ll explain everything soon enough. Now, can I get you anything to eat?” Despite her happy demeanor, she was unsure of herself and how to act around the two young women, not wanting to risk angering the Veela. Fleur smiled at Molly and then at Hermione, motioning slightly with her head, silently giving Hermione the permission she was seeking. “It’s great to see you, Mrs. Weasley!” Hermione said, before throwing herself into Molly’s open arms for a warm hug. Molly wrapped her arms around the girl and pressed a kiss into her unruly hair. Hermione pulled away and gestured to Fleur. “Come on, we should say hello to the others.”

Entering the kitchen they saw a table full of redheads: Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Tonks, who was for some reason imitating the trademark Weasley hair and freckles. Hermione stood nervously in the doorway, very close to Fleur. “Erm…Hello.” 6 heads whipped out at once and with a chorus of “Hermione!!” she was soon being smothered by Weasleys. Fred, Geroge, Ron and Ginny all rushed to embrace Hermione.

One female Weasley hugging Hermione had been okay with Fleur. This however, was not as 3 out of the 4 were male and they were all touching what was hers without permission. Hermione had initiated the hug with Mrs. Weasley, but had no done so this time. Trying to keep her temper, and her Veela side, in check, Fleur put a stop to the contact as gently as she could. “My mate needs to breathe, si vous plait.”

Suddenly they all seemed to notice the elephant (Veela) in the room and backed away slowly, giving Hermione some much needed space. Hermione had been feeling suffocated and was happy for Fleur’s intervention. Fleur wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist, pulling her mate flush to her body. Her other hand rubbed the claiming bite soothingly, and Hermione melted into Fleur’s arms, biting her lip and doing everything she could to resist letting out a moan. Fleur took a deep breath, calming herself and released Hermione but grasping their hands together tightly.

The Weasley family regarded the scene before them curiously, the mannerisms and the interaction between the two women was strange indeed. Ginny, Fred and George had mischievous grins plastered on their faces, while Ron’s was turning a strange color of purple. Bill had a sad smile on his face, he was happy that Fleur was happy, but seeing her happy with someone else still stung. He excused himself to go help his mother, and Fleur flashed him an understanding look. Tonks just grinned, giving Fleur a thumbs up from her seat in the kitchen, before making a rude hand gesture. Fleur had to grin at her friend, though she did so begrudgingly.

“So Hermione,” began George, wiggling his eyebrows, “Fred and I didn’t even know you fancied witches. Otherwise we could’ve given you some great advice.” Fred interrupted with a wry grin, “George, I don’t think she needed it. After all, she’s shagging the prettiest bird of them all. Get it George, bird, eh?” George rolled his eyes, “Of all the jokes you could have made, you went with the most obvious. Oh well, leaves room for improvement. We’ll work on it.”

Hermione and Fleur both giggled at the twins’ antics, they always knew how to break the ice in a situation. Ginny looked like the cat that got the cream, Hermione made a mental note not to get cornered alone by the youngest Weasley anytime soon if she didn’t want to spill every last detail. Ron was still purple and muttering to himself. “Shagging!” He was a strange mixture between jealous, angry, and aroused by this thought.

“Ron, it’s not what you think…” Hermione trailed off, knowing that even if she explained their relationship, which she was not want to do, Ron wouldn’t be able to listen to a thing she said in this mood. Fleur pulled back Hermione’s hair to whisper into her ear. “Cherie, it does not matter if Ronald thinks zat we are ‘shagging’. After all, it will be true soon enough. After zis thing with ‘arry is done, I shall ‘ave you. Immediament.” Hermione began chewing on her lip again, while turning a dark shade of pink at Fleur’s words. Just with those few sentences, Hermione was wet and throbbing, Fleur lips dancing on the skin of her neck doing nothing to help matters.

“Oi, Hermione. What’s that on your neck?” It was Ginny who interrupted their moment this time, and she seemed extremely pleased with herself. Ginny walked over to get a closer look, and let out a low whistle. Hermione was slightly uncomfortable with the scrutiny, but was not ashamed of the mark, nor did she want to hide it from the others. It simply meant that she was Fleur’s, something she was not trying to deny. “That’s not just a hickey. That must have hurt like hell. You know Hermione I never took you for a kinky witch. I guess they do say that it’s always the quiet ones.”

The twins and Tonks burst out laughing as Ron stormed out of the room. At least he knew enough to not provoke the Veela in the room by unleashing his temper. Hermione admonished her friend, “Ginny!!” but couldn’t help but a crack a grin. After all, in some ways Ginny was right.

They all settled down at the table and the two women good naturedly put up with some lude comments and teasing from Ginny, Fred, George and even Tonks joined in now and again. Hermione was reluctant to share any details about the bonding, and Fleur was mostly silent, watching over her mate. The twins and Ginny didn’t mind, they were happy to come to their own conclusion of what the two women had been doing to pass the time.

Eventually Tonks stepped in, “Oi, settle down you lot. They’re here for a reason, and even though you all know what the plan is, they don’t. The rest of the order wants me to fill them in. So if you would kindly shut the hell up.” Ginny looked thoroughly admonished, but the twins simply grinned, miming sealing their mouths and throwing away the key.

“Alright, so here’s the plan…”

“As you probably already guessed, we need to get Harry from his Aunt and Uncle’s. Terrible people, can’t believe Dumbledore sent him back there every summer… Yeah yeah I know, the protections and all that rubbish. Anyways, the protections will end once he is of age – as of midnight on his birthday Harry will be completely vulnerable to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and all of his ruddy death eaters too. We’ve planted a false trail with the ministry that Aurors such as myself will be moving him the night before his birthday. We know You Know Who’s got people in there as deep as we do, so hopefully they are mislead by this. But, as usual we are assuming the worst case scenario – that as soon as we get Harry we will be ambushed. Floo travel is too risky and can be interrupted easily, not to mention Harry’s unfortunate history with the Floo Network...”

“Tonks, the plan? I reckon Hermione already knows about all of Harry’s ‘accidents’, seeing as she’s the one usually saving his sorry arse.” George cut in playfully and Tonks seemed to appreciate the redirection.

“Right, sorry. I tend to ramble. Anyways, we are going to fly. We will all meet at Number 4 Privet Drive and 7 of us including Hermione and Fleur will take the Polyjuice Potion to become Harry. Each ‘Harry’ will be assigned a protector and all at once, all 7 pairs will leave, flying in different directions to different safe houses. Once we’ve arrived at each safe house, we will apparate back to the Burrow.”

“Non!” Fleur shook her head. “Non, ‘ermione will not be turning into ‘arry and risking ‘er safety. I will not let anything ‘appen to you.” She turned to look at Hermione, her tone firm and leaving no room for argument. Hermione however was not going to back down so easily.

“Fleur! Harry’s my best friend and we’ve been in this together since the beginning, I won’t abandon him now. They need me to help and if this is the plan then I hope Harry flavored polyjuice tastes better than Millicent Bulstrode’s cat.”

Trying to reign in her temper, Fleur ignored the strange cat reference and the giggling from around the table. “Fine, but I am not pleased.” Her eyes were smoldering as she stared at Hermione and the Gryffindor girl started to regret her defiance. “Tonks, ‘ermione will be flying with me. I do not trust anyone else with ‘er safety, and ze Veela would never let me leave ‘er alone anyways. When is zis plan to occur?”

“Tomorrow night.” Tonks answered, keeping her head low not wanting to get in the middle of an argument between the new couple. Fleur nodded, and grabbed Hermione by the arm, gently but firmly leading her from the room. Hermione tried to protest, but thought better of it seeing the incensed look in Fleur’s eyes.

They exited the back door of the Burrow and immediately Fleur spun Hermione around and in a now familiar gesture, backed her into the wall of the house. “You will not put yourself in any unnecessary danger. You will ride with me, we will fly on my broomstick and go to ze nearest safe ‘ouse. I will not lose you.”

Slightly breathless from the intensity her mate was displaying, Hermione still tried to rationalize. “If I go with you, they’ll know right away I’m not the real Harry”. Fleur was irritated by this point, and inturruped her mate. “Good. Then zey will not bother us and you will be safe.” Hermione shook her head, exasperated. “Fleur! You don’t understand!”

“Non!” Fleur was livid, Hermione had never seen her like this and it made her heart skip a beat. “You do not understand. You are mine, ‘ermion! I will not let you go with someone else. No one else can touch you. No one can hurt you. You belong to me.”

“Fleur’s demeanor changed then, rage turning into pure sensuality. Her thrall leaked from her pores, thickening the air with desire. Hermione immediately felt hot and itchy. Her clothes were too tight and she squirmed. “Say it ‘ermione,” Fleur leaned in close, lips brushing Hermione’s neck, “Say zat you are mine.”

Hermione couldn’t help but moan, closing her eyes and clenching her fists at the intense arousal thrumming through her veins. The Veela claimed her mate’s mouth in a passionate kiss, plundering her mouth and leaving no question to whom she belonged. Soon Hermione’s hips were rocking in time to the thrusts of Fleur’s tongue, grinding herself on a toned thigh. Fleur pulled back to kiss Hermione’s neck, careful to avoid her claiming mark but showering the rest of the exposed skin with hot kisses and sharp nips. “Say it, mon amour.”

Hermione was nothing if not stubborn, and shook her head in defiance. Fleur decided that it was time to up the ante, and placed a hand on Hermione’s chest, cupping her breast and sliding a thumb across where a hard nipple could be felt through the younger girl’s bra. She placed the tiniest kiss on the Gryffindor’s scar, which proved to be too much for Hermione.

“I’m yours! I’m yours Fleur. Only you. Please…..please!” Hermione was whimpering now, putty in the Veela’s arms. “Good girl. Je t’aime ‘ermione.” With that, Fleur bit down hard, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a bruise. “Fleur!” Hermione came hard, clinging to her mate as her body spasmed uncontrollably. Fleur nuzzled her hair and held her through the aftershocks, whispering soothing words as Hermione came down from her high.

Hermione’s eyes drooped closed and Fleur lifted her gently, walking back into the house looking for Molly. The red faces and ears of Fred, George, Ginny and Tonks made Fleur suspect that they had been using their extendable ears again. Nonplussed, Fleur simply arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow in their direction, daring anyone to comment. She received only silence, and nodded before striding off towards the kitchen.

“Mrs. Weasley, could you per’aps show me where it is zat ‘ermione and I will be sleeping?” Molly was taken aback by the slumbering girl in Fleur’s arms. Hermione had never allowed herself to be taken care of before Fleur, despite Molly’s many attempts. Any reservations she had left about the relationship disappeared as she took in the look of absolute adoration Fleur displayed towards a sleeping Hermione. “Come, dearie. This way.”

She led them up to the third floor and motioned to a door on the left. Molly patted Fleur’s shoulder affectionately and Fleur thanked her, “Merci beaucoup.”

Fleur entered the room and placed Hermione’s sleeping form on the bed. She removed Hermione’s socks and shoes before pulling the blankets over and tucking her in. Feeling as if she could use a nap as well, Fleur did the same to herself and crawled in next to Hermione. She settled in next to her mate, taking in her comforting scent and warmth. It wasn’t long before Hermione’s rhythmic breathing lulled Fleur into a deep sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day passed extremely quickly and soon it was time to head over to the Dursley's. Ginny had been trying, and failing to get Hermione alone all day. Fleur was always with her and she was not quite comfortable enough with the blonde Veela to question Hermione while she was around. As much as she wanted the juicy details, she knew Hermione would be less than compliant in sharing them, especially with her girlfriend in the same room. She shot Hermione a pleading look as they left for Number 4 Privet Drive, to which Hermione responded with a giggle and nod. They would talk later. 

Number 4 Privet drive was a quite ordinary looking house, and Fleur and Hermione paid little attention to it as they arrived. Hermione was, of course, overjoyed to see Harry and enveloped him in a hug as soon as she saw them. Fleur kissed Harry on both cheeks in greeting, she had always been fond of him, well when she had her instincts in check at least. Harry was curious about their relationship but now was not the time for questioning.

Harry was of course not pleased with the plan, never wanting to be the cause of anyone else's suffering. Soon enough he was forced to agree and Hermione plucked some hairs from his head. Fleur gave her mate a passionate open mouthed kiss before allowing her to take the potion, uncaring of their audience and the catcalls that their performance elicited from the Weasley twins. 

The polyjuice was passed around and it was like some sort of sick drinking game as they all morphed and melted until they resembled the boy who lived. Fleur turned away, unwilling to watch as her beautiful mate turned into the rather ordinary looking, male, Harry Potter. Pairs were assigned, of course Fleur was with Hermione, as well as modes of transport, and as the clock drew close to midnight they gathered in the garden. 

Mad-Eye counted to 3 and they were off, shooting into the sky. Hermione had always hated flying, though admittedly she felt much more comfortable now while she was so close to Fleur. Normally should would have attempted to sit in front of Fleur on the broomstick, but with Harry's added height and bulk she had to settle with sitting behind her mate. It was strange, clinging to her mate in this foreign body, but made her feel better all the same.

Only moments after they had taken off they heard shouts, and looking around they realized that they had been ambushed. No less than 20 death eaters on broomsticks were poised in the air, ready and waiting to strike. The mass of dark figures split up as they did, teams of two flanking each of the polyjuiced Harrys. 

Fleur immediately leaned forward, encouraging her broom to speed off into the night. A distinctly feminine voice called out behind them, "Rab, go follow Kingsley. He's much more likely to have the real bloody scarhead. I've got this one, can't be that hard to take down the little French witch!" The voiced cackled madly, which is when both Hermione and Fleur realized it was Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Hermione clutched Fleur tighter, burying her face into blond hair and whispering, "I love you" before leaning back and drawing her wand. The mad deatheater was gaining on them quickly. Hermione shot out stunning spell after stunning spell but they missed the experienced and agile Bellatrix.

Fleur focused on controlling the broom, fighting her instincts to curl around Hermione, knowing that this was their best chance. She could smell Hermione's fear and started to transform against her will. Her fingernails lengthened into talons while her canines grew into fangs. The taste of sour venom filled her mouth as her hairline began to itch. Small white feathers were beginning to sprout over her head as she tried to focus on getting them to their destination and keeping her mate safe. 

Bellatrix suddenly flew underneath them and out in front spinning around to face the duo. Hermione’s wand raised towards Bellatrix as Fleur was forced to stop. A look of shock came over Bellatrix’s face as she took in Fleur's changed appearance. She smiled though not as wickedly as usual. "I had heard rumors but had to see it for myself..." A strange expression fell over her face for a fleeting moment before she flew off in another direction. Hermione and Fleur were confused as hell but not wanting to chance their luck they took off into the night once again. 

Many long and cold minutes later they reached Molly's Aunt Muriel's. The wards allowed them through and they touched down gracefully. Fleur immediately dropped the broom and took Hermione into her arms, hugging the younger witch tightly. While they were embracing the polyjuice wore off and Hermione sunk down to her usual stature. "Mon amour, we are safe. You are safe. Je t'aime!" Hermione looked up into Fleurs dark blue eyes and beamed. "I love you too, Fleur." 

Fleur, with her Veela side, knew and admitted she loved Hermione right from the very beginning. Hermione however was a conservative person at heart and opening herself up enough to say those words was difficult. It wasn't the first time she spoke them, as she had said them during their flight, but it was the first time Fleur was really able to respond. 

Tears filled the blonde Veela's eyes and she kissed her mate slowly, softly. They kissed this time not with simply lust, but love as well. 

They were interrupted when the slightly batty Murial came out into the garden and insisted they verify their identities. Fleur snarled and revealed her fangs, the last remnant of her earlier transformation. In kind, Hermione pulled back the hair on her neck to reveal Fleur's mark. Murial, though she looked slightly disturbed, accepted them into the house and pushed them towards the Floo where they would return to the Burrow. 

Fleur pushed Hermione in first before stepping in beside her. They clasped their hands together as Fleur released the Floo powder, clearly calling out "The Burrow"

They found the house in chaos, George clutching his bleeding ear while the others verified identities and mourned the loss of Mad-Eye Moody. Hermione needed to speak with Harry and Ron, and she told Fleur this. The older witch nodded, and moved to help and see if she could do anything to mend George's ear. No one, save for Fleur, noticed the absence of the so called Golden Trio. 

They huddled together in the back room of the house, just the three of them, like old times. Hermione was struck by how much things had changed, and so quickly. Before, these two boys were all she needed. Now, she was keenly aware of the other half of her heart that was still in the other room. 

"We don't have much time, alone anyways, so I'm going to get right to it. My parents are taken care of and I'm packed and ready to leave whenever necessary, I suggest you two do the same. My life has...changed rather quickly lately but I'm still coming on this mission with you. I will hopefully be away for some time after this, but Fleur and I will be back for Remus and Tonks' wedding. We can make a better plan then and start researching the Horcruxes. I have to go, back to Fleur, but I'll see you soon."

Ron was astounded by Hermione's planning and foresight but Harry simply nodded. He would've attempted to discourage her but he knew her too well, nothing he said would stop her from risking her life for him. His two best friends would be with him on his journey whether he liked it or not. 

Hermione found Fleur in the kitchen, who had unfortunately failed to heal George's ear and had chosen to help Molly instead. Seeing her mate, she smiled and walked over. "Everything alright cherie?" Hermione smiled and nodded, a lump in her throat. "Can we go now?" Hermione looked up at Fleur in utter desperation, and the Veela quickly agreed, understanding her unspoken meaning. "Let me just tell Molly we are leaving and then we can go. She can tell ze others." 

Hermione waited anxiously for Fleur, feeling an intense need to spend as much time together as they could, while it was still possible. Hermione had been wanting physically to complete the bond ever since the claiming, but now she was ready mentally as well. She was in love with Fleur, and they had very little time left before she would have to make some very difficult decisions. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

With a crack the duo appeared in Fleur's bedroom. They shared the same intention and the minute they arrived they launched at each other. Hungry lips met as Hermione tangled her hands into luscious blond tresses. Fleur tipped the slightly shorter girls head back as she plundered her mouth, claiming and exploring the territory. The kiss was heated and intense, quickly leaving both of the women gasping for air. Pulling back, Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes and gasped at the pitch black hue of her normally cerulean eyes. 

Fleur was on the verge of losing control but needed to one last time make sure that this was what her mate truly wanted. "Mon amour, are you sure?" Hermione was practically panting in desire. Her voice was breathy and full of need as she replied, "Yes, Fleur. Please! I need you." 

If it was even possible Fleur's eyes darkened and all at once she was on Hermione, lips, tongue and teeth. Hermione quickly found herself being backed towards the bed by the predatory Veela. As Hermione's knees hit the mattress she landed on the bed softly. Fleur landed on top of her and made quick work of both of their shirts and bras, throwing them off into some corner of the room to be retrieved in the morning. 

The feeling of being skin to skin for the first time was exquisite and Hermione moaned aloud at the feeling. Still sharing hot, open mouthed kisses with her mate, Fleur reached a delicate hand out to caress Hermione's breast. She palmed in gently before rolling a straining nipple between her fingertips roughly. The Gryffindor’s back arched as she leaned into the touch, wanting more. 

Before she could reciprocate Fleur had moved from kissing her lips to her neck. A soft press of firm lips on the claiming mark had Hermione arching off the bed and dragging her hands down Fleur's back leaving angry red trails. Fleur's lips continued their journey down until they latched onto a rosy nipple, sucking hard. "Fleur..." Hermione gasped, and Fleur decided then that she would make sure the younger girl spent most of the night moaning her name. 

Fleur made sure to give the other neglected nipple the same attention before moving back up to once again claim the plush lips of her mate. Hermione's hands explored new territory as she squeezed and kneaded Fleur's breasts, loving the weight and full feeling of them in her hands. Fleur struggled to retain control, this was their first time and she would take things slowly. 

By this time both women were positively dripping with arousal, Hermione disparately rolling her hips to try and find some sort of friction. Taking mercy on her young mate, Fleur unbuttoned Hermione's jeans and slowly peeled them down shapely legs, taking the sodden knickers with them. After Hermione's she removed her own as well, leaving them completely bare to one another for the first time. 

"'ermione, my mate. You are tres beautiful." Hermione was speechless at the sight of the blond Veela and simply pulled her down in a searing kiss in response. Fleur's hands explored lower and one held a hip while the other slipped between her legs into the slick wetness waiting. She slid her fingers through, parting the folds and circling Hermione's virgin opening, lightly teasing before moving up to make small circles around her swollen clit. 

"Fuck, Fleur. Please..." Hearing the expletive tumbling from Hermione's mouth was a turn on to Fleur, knowing she could make her come so undone with a few simple touches. The Veela continued circling the swollen clit, alternating her rhythm and pressure and memorizing every pant, whimper and moan coming from her mate. Hermione began to breathe heavier and felt the desire coiling tighter in her belly, she was so close. Fleur could feel it too and sped up her fingers, pushing Hermione over the edge into oblivion. 

Fleur continued her touches, softer than before and helped Hermione ride out her orgasm. When she felt the younger girl was recovered, she slowly slipped one finger into Hermione's opening. She was so tight and Fleur moaned aloud at the feeling of wet, velvety walls against her fingers. Hermione felt very little discomfort and shifted her hips trying to encourage Fleur to move. Fleur started a slow rhythm, and Hermione soon started to meet her thrusts, wanting more. 

Working a second finger in was slightly more difficult than the first, but Fleur was patient and Hermione only hissed slightly in discomfort. After making sure Hermione was feeling only pleasure, she increased the pace and intensity of her thrusts until Hermione was crying out her name. It didn't take long before Hermione was coming again, Fleur relished the feeling of tightening walls against her fingers as well as the look of absolute bliss on Hermione's face. 

Fleur brought her soaking fingers to her own lips and, making eye contact with her mate, delicately cleaned them with her tongue. She loved the taste, it was slightly sweet and tasted of Hermione. Needing to have more, she pushed Hermione farther up the bed and kissed her way down to her destination.

"Fleur, I can't possibly... again." Fleur chuckled, her mate should've known to expect the same methodical intensity with sex as with Fleur's curse breaking at Gringotts. Fleur wasn't planning on stopping until she unlocked every key to Hermione's pleasure.

"Non, you can and you will. Ze Veela 'as only just begun." And with that, she dove in, licking and sucking and gently nibbling on the hot succulent flesh. She moaned at the taste which sent vibrations straight to Hermione's core, who then moaned in response. "Oh, Fleur..." Hermione tangled her hands into Fleur's blond hair, desperately trying to anchor herself onto something as she climbed to yet another peak. Fleur was quite familiar with Hermione's body by now, and could detect the tensing of her thighs and stomach which were signaling her impending climax. She delicately pulled the swollen clit between her teeth, and then sucked hard. Fleur held onto to her mate as she keened loudly, her legs trembling uncontrollably. 

"Good girl" Fleur praised her mate, happy she could elict such unabashed reactions from the normally reserved girl. She traveled back up and claimed Hermione's swollen lips in another kiss. Hermione found the taste of herself to be slightly strange but not at all unpleasant. 

Fleur slowly sat up, arms around the Gryffindor girl to bring her with. She placed a somewhat limp Hermione on her lap and slipped her one of her own legs over Hermione's, pressing their cores together. Both women let out a moan at the first contact, it was delicious having their upper and lower bodies pressed so very closely together. Hermione's head tipped forward and rested in the crook of Fleur's neck where she pressed soft kisses as they rocked slowly together. 

Magic swirled around them as the bond recognized its completion, and as the magic grew in intensity their rhythm quickened until they were grinding desperately together. "My mate. Always mine!" Fleur nipped at Hermione's neck, narrowly missing the bite mark. "Yes! I'm yours. Always yours!" With that, Fleur bit down hard and so did Hermione, the ritual compelling her to claim her mate just as she can been claimed. 

The two women fell apart together, everything in their bodies and minds shattering together and rebuilding them as one. The newly mated Veela pair nodded off to sleep, entwined so tightly both body and soul that it was not clear where one ended and the other began. 

xxx

Hermione awoke slowly from her slumber, stretching her aching limbs, mindful of the other prone form which she was wrapped so perfectly around. She was sore, but in that oh so delicious and satisfying way that signified a hard workout, or in cases like this one, great sex. The Gryffindor girl smiled to herself and blushed deeply, her mind replaying the events of the previous night over and over in her mind. They hadn’t gotten very much sleep at all, and Hermione now knew Fleur’s body just as well as the Veela knew Hermione’s. Hermione groaned slightly at the memories, her body already starting to heat up again in anticipation of more to come.

“Good morning, ma belle.” Fleur had awoken minutes before Hermione, but chose to simply enjoy the closeness and peaceful nature of the morning. “Morning!” Hermione chirped, she was in a decidedly good mood despite her sore muscles. Rolling over to face Fleur, Hermione took in the adorable sight of the normally poised and put together witch who was now sporting a fantastic combination of bedhead and sex hair. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed from their exertions the previous night. Hermione thought she looked beautiful.

Fleur leaned in for a kiss, but Hermione, ever the stickler for oral hygiene, pulled away while making a face. “No way, morning breath!” She jumped happily out of bed and headed towards the adjoining bathroom, Fleur following closely behind, slight perturbed at being denied her morning kiss. She cast a spell to fix her hair and clean her teeth, while Hermione still preferred the ritual of brushing her teeth the muggle way. Once they were finished, Fleur cheekily turned to Hermione. “Now, I do believe you owe me a kiss?”

Hermione was feeling confident after the previous night, and sauntered up to Fleur with a smirk on her face. Pressing the older girl into the bathroom vanity, she proceeded to snog Fleur within inches of her life, before pulling back nonchalantly and heading out of the room. Within seconds she found herself on the bed and pinned underneath the highly aroused Veela, which luckily was exactly what she had been hoping for.

The next week passed quickly for the pair, admittedly most of the time was spend in the bedroom, but before they knew it they found themselves preparing to return to the Burrow once again for Remus and Tonks’ wedding. Hermione planned to wear a stunning red gown, one of the many eclectic items stowed away her in trusty beaded bag. Fleur was a bridesmaid, and so would be dressed in a gold gown. Together, they would look the very picture of Gryffindor House.

Hermione had been avoiding thinking about her plans, and the future, choosing to simply live in the moment and enjoy the pure bliss that was her mate. However, dressing for the wedding she was faced with the impending horizon of difficult choices.

She knew that Harry needed her, this was fact. Without her, Harry and Ron wouldn’t know a Horcrux from a Chocolate Frog Card. However, she also knew that Dumbledore had made Harry promise to only involve the two of them. She doubted even the omnipresent headmaster had seen her relationship coming, but it left her in a rather difficult predicament. There was also the fact that Hermione had more or less accepted her own fate, but that didn’t mean she was fine with sharing that fate with her mate. She couldn’t bear the thought of being responsible for anything happening to the older witch, even though she was well aware that Fleur could take care of herself. So this left Hermione with only one option, and even the thought of it brought her nearly to tears. She would have to go without Fleur.

At this point in their bonding, separation was possible, however it was anything but idea. Hermione knew that they would both likely feel the loss and separation keenly, but it was her only option. She also knew that Fleur would never agree to this plan. Hell, Hermione knew that if Fleur had any idea of what she was planning, she would be locked in a room until this whole war was over, one way or another. The guilt and apprehension gnawed away at Hermione’s stomach as she prepared herself for the wedding, and prepared herself to commit a horrible betrayal.

The wedding itself was beautiful, vibrant blues and gold decorated the aisles in the white tent set up near the Burrow. Hermione felt guilty when she couldn’t tear her eyes from Fleur, even as Tonks walked down the aisle. She was busy before and during the ceremony, but Hermione managed to lock gazes with the boys a few times, and a solemn nod from Harry was enough to know that they were ready.

Hermione was being twirled around the dance floor elegantly by Fleur when it happened, a silvery patronus appeared and the magically enhanced voice of Kinsley Shacklebolt boomed throughout the party. Hermione was immediately wrapped in Fleur’s arms, and felt the impending pull of apparition. “Wait!” Fleur stopped mid-turn, almost losing her balance as she did so and Hermione managed to wriggle free. “I have to find Harry and Ron!”

She dashed away from Fleur before she could protest, but felt her heart start to sink in her chest. She could feel Fleur’s rage and sadness, guilt filled her up as she ran away. Finding the boys across the floor, she turned for one final glance at Fleur. They locked gazes, and Hermione mouthed, “I’m sorry!” before turning in place and appartating.

Fleur, realizing what Hermione had planned, was livid. That, combined with the sudden distance from her mate left her in quite a state. She gritted her teeth as she fought the transformation that would turn her into a more primal version of herself. Another pang of loss hit her and she lost control, other guests of the wedding looking on in horror as she sprouted feathers, and large wings brutally ripped themselves from her back. Her eyes went pitch black, and with a beat of her wings, she flew into the air and off into the night. She was going to find her mate.

 


	7. Chapter 7

They landed in a heap, in the middle of a crowded street of Muggle London. If it weren’t for the arms of Harry and Ron around her, Hermione would have simply crumpled to the ground. The emotional pain, as well as the physical aching in her chest, were almost crippling to the young Gryffindor. In the back of her mind she could feel a pang of sadness and a rush of anger, which she knew were Fleur’s emotions felt through the bond. She could only imagine what the Veela was going through and for a moment regretted her decision.

“Alright there ‘Mione? You look like shit.” Ron asked, as tactful as always. Harry gave her a sympathetic look and a shoulder to lean on as they headed to the nearest open shop. Once inside, Hermione ordered herself and the boys a cappuccino, thinking that they all could use a pick me up before the next leg of their journey.

“We’re going to have to move fast, we can’t stay here long. The Death Eaters will be tracking us and not to mention Fleur. I can’t imagine it will take long for her to find me.”

Harry seemed to understand her meaning, as he was constantly trying to shield his two best friends from harm. “But why don’t you want her to find you, ‘Mione? Aren’t you two…. well y’know. Why can’t she help us?” Ron pulled a face, still not quite used to the idea of his brother’s former fiancée and his best female friend being together.

“Yes, Ronald. Fleur and I are… y’know.” She sighed, her mocking tone turning serious in an instant as she flinched from another sharp pain in her chest. “If she finds me, she’d likely bring me to France and lock me up in a room until this war is over. There’s absolutely no chance she’d let me fight at all, let alone run around the country looking for remnants of Voldemort’s soul.”

Ron scoffed, “Since when have you needed permission from anyone to do anything?” Hermione managed a grin, it was true that she had become increasingly fond of rule breaking in the past few years. “It’s in the nature of the Veela to be somewhat dominant over their mates. And she can be very…. persuasive.” All three members of the trio turned red at this last sentence, and Hermione was quick to change the subject, trying to distract her mind which kept straying to Fleur and how badly she needed her. “Anyways, we ought to go to Grimmauld Place, the Fidelius Charm is still in effect…”

She trailed off, feeling a prickling sensation travel up her neck as the bells rang and the door opened. The trio leapt to their feet, wands drawn and facing down two dark figures in cloaks. A chorus of stunning spells rang out, and Hermione felt lighter and lighter as the battle went on. They managed to knock out the two deatheaters, and just as Hermione had finished the final Obliviate, she felt Fleur’s presence.

The livid Veela stormed through the door of the café, her instincts and Veela powers enabling her to track down her mate. She was absolutely furious – not only that her mate was putting herself in danger, but also that Hermione had deceived her in order to do so. Her eyes were pitch black, her wings were stained red due to their sudden emergence, and overall she was quite the intimidating picture.

“Fuck!” Hermione exclaimed as she whirled around to face her mate. Harry and Ron immediately stepped forward, but she ushered them back – their interference would only cause harm to themselves. Without turning to look at them, Hermione spoke, “Harry, Ron. Go to Grimmauld Place. Take my bag, it has everything we could need, plus all that rubbish from Dumbledore’s will. I’ll be there when I can.”

Harry tried to protest, “Hermione…” She shook her head and waved them away, focusing her attention back on the angry Veela before her. Ron had something smart to say for once, and reassured Harry that McGonagall promised that Fleur would never hurt Hermione. Harry reluctantly linked arms with Ron and they appartated away, leaving Hermione and Fleur.

Fleur was torn between her rage, sadness, and her relief. She wanted to punish Hermione but at the same time wanted to gather her into her arms and hold her. She had been so worried, and now at least she knew Hermione was safe, as mad as she was at the girl.

Hermione made the first move, stepping forward slowly until she was embracing Fleur, sliding her arms around the Veela’s waist and tipping her head to the side, exposing her neck. She trembled in Fleur’s arms – not in fear but in relief and happiness at being back with her mate. Just the few minutes they had been apart were agony for both of them, especially during a time of distress.

Fleur breathed slowly, trying to reign in her anger and take back control. She nuzzled Hermione’s neck and took in the unique scent that was Hermione. She met Hermione’s gaze before swooping down and delivering a soulful kiss that left Hermione gasping for air. Slowly her wings receded, though her eyes stayed much darker than their usual cerulean hue. “You will never do zat to me again. Promise me!”

Hermione nodded, “I promise, if you promise to let me help Harry. I won’t leave you again. I had no idea how… empty I would feel without you. I need you. We will figure out the rest.”

Fleur was satisfied for the moment and was willing to make the compromise. “Bon. Now, let us go to zis ‘Grimmauld Place’.” Hermione smiled, and still clinging to Fleur she apparated them to the doorsteps of the old house.

The boys were surprised to see Hermione so soon, and Fleur as well but took the new development in stride. They group sat around the fire, discussing the Horcruxes and possible ideas on how to find and destroy them. Fleur was more than a bit disturbed at the revelation that they were dealing with such dark, dangerous magic. As Harry excused himself to find Kreacher and inquire about the locket, Fleur and Hermione decided to head to bed as well.

Hermione led them to the room she used to share with Ginny, and Fleur closed and locked the door behind them, adding all sorts of protections wards and silencing spells. Hermione was in for a long night.

As soon as the spells were cast, Hermione was hit with a tidal wave of thrall. It seeped into her pores, affecting everything from her skin to her soul. She could almost feel Fleur’s touch as if it were real, instead of only the touch of her magic. She let out a low moan, relishing in the intense heat and arousal brought on by her mate. She turned to look at Fleur, who was angrily facing the door, unwilling to look at Hermione.

“Fleur…” Hermione laid a gentle hand on Fleur’s shoulder, beseeching her to turn around and capture Hermione in the heated embrace she was so longing for. The Veela did turn around, but slowly, calculating. Her eyes were onyx, pupils dilated but her gaze was hard enough to cut diamonds. “On ze bed, ‘ermione. Now.”

There was no room left for argument and Hermione complied, somewhat hesitantly but all the while shaking with anticipation. She was already dripping wet, and when she sat down she clenched her thighs together, trying to get some friction and relief. “Non, on your ‘ands and knees, sil vous plait.” Again, Hermione complied, the position making her feel somewhat vulnerable – which was no doubt Fleur’s intention.

She met Fleur’s steely gaze and had to look away at the intensity there. Hermione’s body throbbed with arousal, increasing with every drop of thrall pouring off of Fleur. Her hands were clenched tightly in the fluffy duvet. The older woman climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to her mate. “I am not pleased with you, ‘ermione. You ran from me today, mon amour. You ran and put yourself in danger. I think zat you need reminding zat you are mine and zat you belong to me. You need me as much as I need you, cherie. I am not willing to lose you – and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”

With that, Fleur magically disrobed Hermione and herself. The younger girl found herself bound in her position on the bed, tied with invisible but strong threads of magic. She could only move enough to wriggle around, and did so, testing her restraints. Fleur discarded her wand, setting it aside on the table. Fleur was behind Hermione, who couldn’t turn around enough to see the Veela.

The anticipation was thick in the air and Fleur knowingly drew out the torture, simply sitting behind Hermione for a few moments. Once she noticed the Gryffindor relax slightly, she struck. Smack! Her palm hit soft flesh hard enough to redden the skin. Hermione flinched in surprise and at the pain, before the ache settled deliciously to her core. “Please….” If questioned, Hermione wouldn’t know whether she was begging her mate to stop – or to never stop.

Smack! The second hit hurt worse than the first, but felt infinitely better all the same. Hermione arched into Fleur’s hand. The hits came faster now, Fleur finding her rhythm and alternating between areas of Hermione’s pert arse, her favorite being the bottom of her cheeks which were oh so soft and damp with arousal. Soon a pink, and then red flush blossomed, heating up the soft skin and Hermione’s blood. By the end she was begging, desperate to be touched in a more intimate way.

“Fleur….! Please… I need you!” Hermione was unwilling to specifically voice her desires, but figured that Fleur would understand. Fleur chuckled, it was a low sound that sent a bolt of excitement straight to Hermione’s core. “Ah, is zat true? You did not seem to need me earlier today, when you ran off with ze boys.” Hermione groaned, she had expected her earlier behavior to have consequences, but not in exactly this way. “It’s true, I need you. I need you to touch me.”

“Like zis?” Fleur asked as she cupped Hermione’s pussy with her hand. “Is zis what you need ‘ermione?” Hermione moved as much as she could into Fleur’s hand, trying in vain to increase the pressure. “Yes! Fuck, please touch me there.” Fleur began to lightly circle Hermione’s clit with her middle finger, drawing random patterns and keeping her touch gentle.

A few minutes of this and Hermione could no longer hold it in, she needed more. “Fleur, please. I need more. I need you inside me.” Fleur complied, but slipped only one slender finger inside, and kept her rhythm slow and gentle. Enough to keep Hermione aroused, but not enough to gain her any satisfaction or relief. “More!” Hermione gasped, but then Fleur stilled.

“What is it zat you want ‘ermione, what do you need? I won’t give it to you unless you tell me.” Hermione’s face blushed a deep crimson and she paused a moment. Fleur leaned over her back, breasts pressing tightly against Hermione and Fleur’s lips by her ear. “’ermione….” Fleur’s nimble fingers ghosted over her clit, just teasing.

“I need you to fuck me. Hard. I need you to make me come. Please, please please! Please make me come!” Hermione was almost hysterical at this point, the arousal taking over the rational portion of her brain. Fleur was more than happy to oblige with Hermione’s explicit request, and immediately set to work with two fingers.

Fleur’s set a quick pace, her thrusts powerful and steady. After a moment she added a third finger, relishing Hermione’s moan of pleasure pain. Her thumb went to work circling the younger girl’s clit, and soon enough Fleur could feel the telltale muscles tensing and fluttering around her fingers. After a particularly hard thrust she pulled out and stopped.

Hermione whined, unable at this point to form words. She tried to back into Fleur, to gain any sort of contact at all, but was unsuccessful at thwarting Fleur’s powerful magic from earlier. She panted, trying to catch her breath, and as soon as she had somewhat calmed down, Fleur started again, this time the pace faster and harder.

The cycle went on twice more, until Hermione burst into tears when Fleur pulled away. “Fleur! I love you. I won’t leave you again. I need you. I need you more than I need to breathe. I’m yours. I belong to you. Just please, please make me come.” Her voice was desperate, breathy and choked with sobs. This was what Fleur had been waiting for.

The Veela began again with a vengeance, plunging four fingers into the slick walls that were so eagerly waiting for her. It was only seconds before she could feel the beginnings of Hermione’s climax, and this time did not stop. She kept thrusting full force, pushing the younger girl over the edge into bliss. She didn’t stop then either, or even slow down to let Hermione recover. She simply thrust harder, forcing Hermione into another climax before leaning forward and whispering to her mate. “You. Are. Mine” She bit down hard on Hermione’s neck, who let out a scream which would surely test the limits of the silencing charm.

Fleur wandlessly unbound Hermione, who crumpled to the bed in a heap, completely spent and unconscious. Fleur snuggled up to her mate, content that the younger girl had learned her lesson, for now.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P in this chapter. If you don't like it, stop reading where I put the warning.

It was late the next morning before Hermione awoke from her slumber, and she was happy to feel the soothing weight of her mate pressed up against her backside. Hermione felt well rested, but gloriously spent at the same time. She had the very distinct feeling that she was going to find herself rather sore once up and about.

“Bonjour, Cherie”. Fleur had been up for quite some time, but was simply content to enjoy the peace and serenity of the morning. “Hi,” Hermione grinned sleepily, turning around to look at Fleur. The Veela was relieved that Hermione seemed unabashed and comfortable with events of the previous night. Fleur’s instincts demanded her to be somewhat dominant, however she had never taken it nearly as far previously. Hermione snuggled into Fleur, and the Veela ran her fingers through the tussled brown curls of her mate affectionately. The younger girl melted into the affection.

Thinking about the night before, Fleur squirmed in remembrance of how delicious Hermione had looked, completely wanton and submissive before her. Thrall escaped Fleur unintentionally and saturated the air, and Hermione rolled over to meet the awaiting lips of her mate. Fleur plundered Hermione’s mouth, nipping on plush lips until they were swollen and then moving on to leave an assortment of angry red marks along the curve of her neck. She couldn’t help it, her mate was just so delectable.

The sound of Hermione’s stomach growling ruined the moment, and Fleur shifted off, shaking her head and attempting to calm herself down. “Come. You must eat. I think zat I may ‘ave given you quite ze workout last night.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Hermione giggled, before both girls set out to find some decent clothing.

Fleur managed to make herself presentable first, and headed down to the kitchen. She was unsurprised to find a rumpled looking Harry drinking tea, and Ron shoveling massive amounts of whatever food he could find onto a plate. Greetings were exchanged, and Fleur started some tea for herself while waiting for Hermione.

A few minutes later the Gryffindor made her way down the stairs, walking quite delicately. She moved slowly as to try and mask her soreness, but had she forgotten to consult a mirror and account for the other remnants of the previous night and the morning’s activities.

“Blimey, ‘mione. Run into a vampire lately, have you?” Ron, though blushing, managed to make a joke out of the situation. Harry simply chuckled, before looking back down at his tea and returning to his thoughts. Hermione scoffed, simply choosing to ignore the teasing and sat down on one of the chairs. This, however, was a mistake and she hissed sharply, standing back up rather abruptly. Hermione glared daggers at Fleur, who simply smirked and raised an eyebrow. Harry burst into loud, boisterous laughter, while Ron’s jaw dropped comically.

“Erm… I think I’ll take my tea on the library sofa today.” Even Hermione, as embarrassed as she was, laughed just a little as she left the room in search of a more accommodating chair for her smarting backside.

She was soon joined by her three companions, and aside from the occasional joke, the subject of Fleur and Hermione’s sexcapades was forgotten. They focused on the Horcruxes, throwing around ideas about possible objects and ways to destroy them.

They knew that there were six total, Voldemort having failed making his seventh while trying to kill Harry. The diary had been destroyed, along with Marvolo Gaunt’s ring. They knew that Salazar Slytherin’s locket was a Horcrux, and Harry had already sent Kreacher out the previous night to track down Mundungus, who was the last person they knew of possessing it. This left 3. Hermione, as organized as always, wrote down ideas and plans on a piece of parchment.

It wasn’t long before a loud crack was heard, and Kreacher pulled a reluctant Mundungus through the threshold. “Master Potter, I ‘ave gotten th’ crook you asked for, the one who is stealin’ me master Regulus’ things!”

Hermione, and a reluctant Harry, thanked Kreacher, who simply scoffed and went off to sulk upstairs. Fleur’s charm was rather helpful, as Mundungus told them everything in an effort to impress the gorgeous Veela. Now, at least they had an objective. They needed to steal the necklace from Umbridge, from the Ministry of Magic. Piece of cake, right?

The morning came to execute their plan, it was a morning like any other, but when Hermione awoke she felt rather odd. Almost as if she was coming down with something, though witches rarely fell ill. She was flushed and slightly sweaty, exchanging her pajama pants for a smaller pair of shorts. She was quiet, trying not to wake Fleur who was still fast asleep. It was early, still not quite dawn, and she made her way down to the library, hoping than a few moments with a book would do the trick.

As the sun rose she began to become more restless, squirming uncomfortably in her chair. She went to the kitchen and downed a cool glass of water, suddenly finding herself parched. It didn’t seem to help, so she drank another. Her palms started itching and she resigned herself to taking a cold shower after breakfast, figuring she was having a hormonal hot flash or some other muggle nonsense.

The other occupants of the house had stirred, and made their way down to eat breakfast in the kitchen, as was their usual routine. Harry and Ron mumbled a morning greeting, before Ron sniffed the air. “What’s that smell? Something smells really good.” Hermione gave Ron a condescending look. “You’re barmy, Ronald. It smells like tea, mold, and inbreeding. Like always.” Harry was about to side with Ron when Fleur walked into the room and stopped in her tracks.

Her nostrils flared and her eyes widened, before her pupils began to darken dramatically. She could feel her mouth fill with venom, and her back, hands and teeth ached from her impending transformation. Hermione, upon seeing Fleur, nearly crumpled in her seat. The heat from the morning didn’t hold a candle to the flaming inferno she was now experiencing.

Holding on to the edges of her sanity, Fleur warned the boys. “Ronald, ‘arry. Go to ze Ministry. You will ‘ave to go ‘ithout us. Ze toad lady leaves for ze Ministry in France tomorrow, it is our last chance to do it ‘ere. I cannot explain now, I will not be able to ‘old on much longer. But ‘ermione is in ‘eat. You must go – now!

Strange and unusual happenings aren’t so strange and unusual to the wizarding population. As Harry once said to Dumbledore, ‘you sort of learn to just go with it’. So, Harry and Ron simply accepted that Hermione was going through some sort of strange magical creature heat cycle. They apparated off, glad they had something to occupy their time. The last thing they wanted to see or hear was their best female friend in the throes of passion – they had already heard enough to last a lifetime. Silencing spells only did so much, you know.

 

**WARNING**

“Fleur!” Hermione gasped breathlessly, feeling as though she was on fire. “What’s happening to me?” She squirmed in her seat before giving in and making her way towards Fleur. “Je t’aime, ‘ermione. I will take care of you. It will be okay”. Holding onto the last vestiges of her control, she effortlessly picked up Hermione bridal style and practically ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

By the time they reached the bedroom and Fleur set Hermione down on the bed, her transformation was beginning full force. As strange as the situation was, she couldn’t help but be turned on at the prospect of taking Hermione in her full Veela form. Her fingernails lengthened painfully into talons, and wings burst forth from her back. She could taste the venom in her mouth as her teeth elongated into fangs.

Hermione watched in awe as Fleur transformed, surprisingly feeling not a drop of fear, only anticipation. When a talon reached out to gently touch her face, she leaned into the contact eagerly. Fleur’s eyes were dark, full of desire and lust. Without a word or wand, they were both suddenly naked. Hermione took in her mate with a look of hunger, from her gorgeous face to her full breasts to… She gasped.

It was something she had never considered before, as she had never seen Fleur naked during a transformation. She had just always assumed that nothing would change in that area. How very wrong she was. To put it simply, Fleur had a penis. A quite sizable and very erect, penis.

“Fuck.” Hermione suddenly wanted nothing more in life than to be filled by Fleur. She stared, licking her lips, literally dripping with arousal. Fleur gave a predatory smile and joined Hermione on the bed, lifting the girl and positioning her body exactly where she wanted it.

With the chaos of the impending war and the poor timing of their mating, Fleur had never had a chance to fully explain to Hermione some of the aspects of the Veela/Mate relationship. She herself, had always been almost certain she would find a female mate, as her Veela form took on male qualities. This was, of course, for procreation sake, and she would only be compelled to take her Veela form while her mate was in heat – in order to impregnate her.

The heat cycle was triggered by a bite from the Veela in human form during intercourse, but usually only happened when both the Veela and the mate had the desire to begin their family. Fleur vaguely recalled that the heat cycle could also be triggered in times of stress and turmoil, in order to further bind the couple together. The cycle would only last a short time, starting with the mate feeling off and ramping up to trigger the Veela’s transformation. After intercourse, the heat typically diminished, though it is said that libido would remain higher than normal for a few days afterwards. She had not been expecting Hermione to go into heat, and would have warned her if that were the case. It was too late now, though.

There was no need or time for foreplay, both women were already wound tight and aroused beyond measure. Fleur had settled Hermione on her hands and knees, and was kneeling over her, her slightly taller stature allowing her to press her front flush to Hermione’s back. Her hands gripped tightly to the bedding, no doubt tearing it with her talons, and her wings wrapped around the two of them tightly.

She pushed into Hermione, slowly at first, relishing the decadent feeling of truly possessing her mate for the first time. Hermione was so aroused that she barely felt any pain, only an exquisite sort of fullness. Once Fleur was fully sheathed in Hermione, her control snapped, and she started a fast, punishing rhythm. The younger girl whimpered every time Fleur withdrew, her muscles clenching, trying to keep Fleur inside of her. Every thrust Fleur would bump up against Hermione’s cervix, causing both women to moan.

Hermione was so wet that she was dripping and they had soaked the sheets below. It wasn’t long before she came, screaming loud as her muscles clenched furiously around Fleur. The Veela gritted her teeth and kept going, willing herself not to come so soon. She wanted to make this experience last, knowing that she likely wouldn’t get to enjoy Hermione in this form very often. She managed to stave off her own climax for a few minutes, but as Hermione clenched around her once again, she fell over the edge into oblivion.

The heat cycle for a Veela mate was usually so short because Veela were extremely virile. It often did not take more than 1 time for the mate to fall pregnant. Knowing this, and knowing that a war was no time to have a child, Fleur pulled together her self-control and pulled out of Hermione just in time, her come joining Hermione’s juices on the sheets below them.

She felt her fangs and wings recede, and cast a quick wandless scorgify before collapsing on the mattress and pulling Hermione close. She would have a lot of explaining to do when they woke up.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione awoke a few hours later feeling very sated, slightly sore, but more or less back to her usual self. She rolled over in bed to face the blond beside her and took a moment to admire the peaceful look on Fleur’s slumbering face before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, effectively waking her up. Fleur awoke, startled for a moment, but then relaxed seeing Hermione’s happy expression. Fleur had been worried that Hermione would be mad, or scared, or at least upset in some way after the events of the previous night, but her Gryffindor mate was true to her house and did not seem affected. She smiled, and Hermione noticed that her eyes were back to their normal bright blue.

Hermione broke the silence, her incessant need for knowledge shining through – she also would have made a rather spectacular Ravenclaw. “So…care to explain? Not that I’m complaining… I guess it does rather make sense, as I had read that there are no male Veela…?”

Fleur interrupted Hermione’s rambling, which was no doubt on its way to a tangent about the lack of accurate reading materials pertaining to Veela. “Ze Veela traits are only expressed and carried on by females. If we were to ‘ave a son, ‘e would not be a Veela. Any daughters would be Veela. When a Veela reaches magical maturity, they transform for ze first time. I always knew zat I would ‘ave a female mate, as I expressed ze male phenotype when transformed. If I were to remain female, like my mother, I would ‘ave most likely ‘ad a male mate.”

Hermione nodded her head, absorbing the information presented to her and making mental notes to do much, much more research. “I am very sorry that I did not tell you all of this, we ‘ave not ‘ad all that much time together and I simply did not think about it. I did not expect for you to go into ‘eat for a very long time. You see, ze ‘eat cycle is only trigged by a special type of venom injected by the Veela, usually intentionally, in order to start a family. I ‘eard rumors that it could ‘appen unintentionally, but I did not believe them. I suppose zat my Veela must ‘ave been feeling insecure when you left me, and triggered ze heat cycle as a result, to try and force you to stay close.”

“Wait!” Hermione had been so busy contemplating the information she had only just began to consider the obvious. “Am I….. am I pregnant now??!” Internally Hermione’s mind was going a mile a minute – she had always wanted children but not at 17 and certainly not in the middle of a bloody war! “Non, at least I do not think so. Normally the ‘eat cycle always ends with pregnancy as ze Veela are tres virile, but I… as ze muggles say, ‘pulled out’ so you should not be pregnant.”

“Oh thank goodness! Not that I don’t ever want children but now is not a good time..” Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, allowing herself to relax and slow her racing thoughts. “I understand mon amour, I feel the same way. ‘owever, once zis war is over...” Her eyes flashed with desire as Fleur imagined their future together. Hermione giggled, amused by how fast her mate could go from serious to seriously turned on. She leaned up to kiss the blond Veela, snaking one hand down the lithe body next to her.

“As much fun as I had with your unexpected ‘appendage’ last night, I did miss this…” Hermione was unsurprised to find slick wetness awaiting her exploring fingers. “Oh ‘ermione….”

There was a loud bang, and both witches quickly jumped up as they heard Ron and Harry’s distressed voices shouting from the foyer below. The girls went for their wands, and with a flick of the wrist they were both clothed and heading out of the bedroom towards the stairs. Hermione reached out and grabbed her beaded bag from the nightstand as Fleur tugged her from the room.

When they reached the foyer downstairs, they found a panicking Harry, Ron covered in blood, and a stunned Yaxley. “He grabbed onto us while we were apparating, and I think Ron got splinched! Look at his shoulder!” Hermione was quick to think of a plan, as usual.

“Alright, well with him being here the Fidelius Charm has been compromised… we aren’t safe here. I have dittany in my bag to take care of Ron, but we have to go somewhere else, now! Grab hold of me!” Fleur stood behind Hermione and protectively wrapped her around the shorter girl’s middle. Harry and Ron each took one of Hermione’s outstretched hands and with a turn and a pop, they left Grimmauld Place behind.

“Where are we?” Harry spoke up as soon as he oriented himself after the horrible feeling of side along apparation. With a sad smile Hermione replied, “The Forest of Dean. I camped here with my parents once as a child. Harry, can you find me the dittany from my bag?”

Fleur immediately started setting up various wards, muggle repelling charms and protections around the area, she had no intention of letting them be discovered by muggles, death eaters, or even a stray bear. Harry soon became frustrated digging in the endless bag for the dittany, and with an Accio charm he immediately had the bottle in his hand. Hermione treated Ron’s wound, which was delicate but thankfully not life threatening, and Harry started following Hermione’s instructions to set up the tent.

As soon as they were settled in and safe, they sat down the small living area of the tent, and the boys began describing how they had managed to get the locket from Umbridge.

 

Veela were not made for camping. Of this, Fleur was certain after only a few days in the Forest of Dean. She certainly was not made to share a small tent with two teenage boys and her teenage mate. Said teenage mate had been denying Fleur ever since they arrived – it was always one thing or another, usually having to do with the close proximity of said boys. Regardless of silencing charms and the like, there was really no privacy to be had, and Fleur was, in one word, horny.

None of the group found themselves in a very good mood once they realized that they had absolutely no way of destroying the Horcrux that they had worked so hard to obtain. Harry and Ron were taking turns wearing the locket, and were in particularly foul moods as a result. Ron sat around listening to the WW while Harry poured over some information about Dumbledore which Fleur deemed meaningless. Fleur vehemently protested wearing the locket, knowing that her Veela would not allow it, and insisted Hermione abstain as well, who stormed off but nonetheless obeyed the command.

It was Hermione’s turn to procure food and so she set off into the woods, which was where she would typically find mushrooms and the like. Fleur seized the opportunity and followed Hermione, explaining to the boys that she was going to ‘help’. They nodded and then looked at each other and rolled their eyes – knowing exactly what Fleur meant by ‘helping’.

She found Hermione in a small clearing, and approached her from behind, wrapping her arms around the Gryffindor’s waist. Hermione startled slightly but leaned into the touch, recognizing Fleur’s presence. “Hi.” Fleur didn’t reply, choosing to express her intentions physically versus verbally. Soft lips attached themselves to Hermione’s neck, licking and suckling gently. She trailed kisses up and then latched her teeth gently on Hermione’s ear before moving back down. Getting bolder, as Hermione was accepting her attentions. Fleur reached a hand to pull the jumper off of one shoulder so she could kiss it as well. She bit down, leaving a red bite in her wake, and her other hand journeyed up towards Hermione’s breast.

Hermione’s hand stopped Fleur’s in its tracks and brought it firmly back down to lay on her stomach. “I’m not having sex with you in the woods, Fleur.” The Veela pouted as Hermione took a step back and crossed her arms on her chest, emphasizing that which Fleur was not allowed to touch. “’ermione… it does not matter to me whether or not we ‘ave sex in ze woods, only zat at some point we ‘ave sex. It ‘as been days.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Fleur, you are perfectly capable of going without. The fact is, I refuse to have sex in the woods, and I refuse to have sex in front of the boys. So therefore, currently, that means no sex.” The blonde Veela stomped off in a huff, she really could be dramatic sometimes. Hermione wasn’t perturbed and returned to her previous activity of scrutinizing plants and mushrooms, deciding which she could transfigure and which would be fatal if ingested.

Back at the tent Fleur glared at the boys, before suddenly she had an idea. Sitting down next to Harry, she began a conversation and then casually mentioned the rather well known fact that Dumbledore grew up in Godric’s Hollow. She saw the spark of interest in Harry’s eyes and had to hold back her grin of victory. Soon enough Ron was beckoned over and the boys began plotting. Fleur recommended that they go under Polyjuice, adding that she knew Hermione kept some spare Polyjuice and hair in her beaded bag. She even volunteered to fetch the items for them.

She was sad to report when she returned that there was only the hair of 2 individuals left, both males. The boys would have to go alone. They were fine with this, as it would just be a quick trip to check things out and would not leave anyone alone.

When Hermione returned with the night’s meal, she regarded Fleur suspiciously when she saw her conversing amicably with the boys. She had half expected to find the Veela sulking in corner somewhere. Listening in on the planning, Hermione fixed a few obvious flaws and made the boys create a contingency plan, that way they would be prepared should anything go wrong. They packed the essentials for the trip, Ron dropped the Deluminator in his pocket, “in case he should need to put out any lights”. Hermione thought he just wanted to play with the thing but kept that to herself.

The next morning, after a thorough review of the plan with Hermione, the two boys apparated off with sharp crack. Walking back into the tent, Hermione felt rather than saw Fleur due to the presence of intense thrall in the air. Fleur sported a Cheshire cat grin and a predatory gleam in her eye as she made her way towards Hermione. “All alone… at last.”

 


End file.
